Transformer and Vampire Capu2
by masterwill117
Summary: Bumblebee returns for another year at Yokai with old and new friends, however old and new enemies return as well. While at his second year Bumblebee must battle long lost family, potential in-laws, homework, teen crushes, investigate a mysterious artifact from another universe, and investigate a powerful threat from the multiverse.
1. Prologue

_Cybertron, Millions of years ago._

Cybertron was in ruins, bodies of both Autobots and Decepticons were lying on the outskirts of a Cybertronian city, this city was capitol to the Quintessons, the creator of the Cybertronian race, in tis city, the council were going to have a meeting, the leader and founder of Cybertronian civilization Frazzlion was walking down a ruined hallway to the meeting room with his bodyguards, when he entered the room with is bodyguards the rest of the council were waiting for him, the council consisted of Frazzlion, four male Quintessons and three female Quintessons, they were already sitting down and their places, Frazzlion took his seat at the north of the table looking at everybody while his bodyguards stood there beside him.

"Where is he, where is the Autobot known as Bumblebee" Frazzlion said in a demanding tone.

"Disappeared, Lord Frazzlion" said male Quintesson number one.

"And he's taken the Moment" said male Quintesson number three.

"But we know what he intends to do with it" said a female Quintesson number one "he's going to use it to kill Cybertron so life can't be habitable" she said.

"If Bumblebee succeeds that means we, the Quintessons will die, and both Autobots and Decepticons will not have the resources to live here anymore" said female Quintesson number three.

"We are getting reports of the Autobots evacuating in shuttles" said male Quintesson number two.

"Can this be confirmed" asked Frazzlion.

"I'm afraid so, the priestess confirms this" said male Quintesson number four pointing his finger to a disturbing sight at the very end of the table.

A Quintesson priestess sitting opposite of Frazzlion was rambling a bunch of terrifying nonsense to herself.

"Ending, death and destruction, end of Cybertron, end of Quintessons" said the priestess and she was just keep repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Word is, the Decepticons has gotten wind of Bumblebee using the Moment and are preparing to leave as well" said male Quintesson number four.

"None of this would've happened if the AllSpark hadn't been launched into space" said Frazzlion "Optimus Prime and Megatron you fools" he said in a frustrated tone putting his hand over his face.

There was a moment of silence and then female Quintesson number one decided to speak.

"Perhaps it's time" said female Quintesson number one and that managed to grab Frazzlion's attention looking up at her "we have built a violent and cruel race, and now their war is going to spread to the stars, we have done nothing but bring death and destruction, it's all our fault, we deserve to die for bringing pain to the universe" she said and then Frazzlion got up from his chair.

"Thank you for your opinion" Frazzlion growled and then with his finger disintegrated female Quintesson one to death "I WILL NOT DIE" he shouted "DO YOU HEAR ME" he continued to yell "billions of years of Quintesson history riding on our backs I will not let this perish" he continued "I will not" he said quietly sitting back down in his chair.

After much silence from the shock at what Frazzlion did male Quintesson number one decided to speak.

"There is um, one part of the prophecy Lord Frazzlion" said male Quintesson number one, he grabbed a scroll that the priestess was writing on and brought it over to Frazzlion.

"Forgive me, this part is a little messy, but it mention two twins of the Autobot faction battling for the fates of reality" male Quintesson number one explained.

"Does it give any names" asked Frazzlion.

"It mentions twins, the younger sons of one of your first five creations Vector Major" said male Quintesson number one.

"Bumblebee, but who is this twin brother, it's not his other two sons" asked Frazzlion.

"No name is given, it's like he never existed" said male Quintesson number one "the priestess writes that time itself has been edited" he explained.

"Without us knowing, we are the oldest race in the universe, we've been here since the the beginning of time and will most likely be there for the end of it, we know everything how can this be" asked Frazzlion.

"Your other creation Elita One once defended a gateway to the multiverse" said female Quintesson number two "it seems that in one of those universes an entity has been messing with time in each universe to weaken us for an attack" she explained.

"Any names" asked Frazzlion.

"Just one word" said male Quintesson number one "Sombra."

"Sombra, Sombra, Sombra, Sombra, Sombra" said the priestess and she just kept saying the word over and over again.

"Are there any solutions to how we can survive" asked Frazzlion.

"The Decepticon known as Shockwave has discovered a planet rich with Energon, this planet is smaller though but should be able to sustain us" said male Quintesson number three.

"What is this planet's name" asked Frazzlion.

"Current history doesn't give a name" said male Quintesson number one earning an evil glare from Frazzlion causing him to gulp "however" he nervously spoke "the future does give a name" he said "Earth."

"Earth, Earth, Earth, Earth, Earth" said the priestess over and over again.

"Then that is were our salvation lies" said Frazzlion looking at a hologram of Earth "on Earth" he wickedly smiled giving an evil laugh sooner or later the Quintessons were destined to return.


	2. Reunion and an Autobot

Bumblebee was driving through the Japanese countryside, it had been a couple months after the events with Elita One and the United Nations meeting, now thanks to that meeting Bumblebee and his fellow Autobots were allowed to go anywhere around the world without any persecution from anyone, and Bumblebee knew exactly were he was going to go, Yokai Academy, this time he was going for a new year, a fresh start.

"I still can't believe it" Bumblebee thought to himself "I'm going back to Yokai academy for a second year, feels weird to go up a grade" he continued to say to himself.

Just then he reached the tunnel and drove through it, this time instead of crashing, the drive was very smooth, he had now mastered going in and out of the tunnel, soon he reached the other side revealing the monster world in all it's glory.

"I'm so happy I'm allowed to go back" Bumblebee thought as he continued to drive in the woods "because here, I feel more free than I ever am, with all my friends, I consider this place like a second home, no place I'd rather be" he thought.

Soon he reached the spot where he first met Moka, since he had time he decided to stop and reminisce.

"This is the spot where I met Moka for the first time" Bumblebee said to himself "I remember it like it's yesterday" he thought with a smile.

Then off in the distance he could hear a bike approach his location from the distance.

"That's odd I was alone on this road, could it be Moka" Bumblebee thought to himself "Moka is that you" he said out loud, no one replied.

Just then a girl on a bike made a jump on a small incline near him, her bike hit his hood and caused her to crash

"Oh dear" Bumblebee said to himself "I better help her, I can't turn into my human form without blowing my cover, I'll send a hologram he said to himself.

Bumblebee then used his headlights to project an solid image of his human form to check on her.

"Hey are you" but before Bumblebee could finish his hologram tripped on a rock and landed on her with the hologram's hands on her chest "oh no, why didn't I pay attention to the surrounding terrain" he bumbled nervously.

Just then the girl woke up, she had red hair which was kept up in two bushy ponytails tied with big red ribbons, the skirt was like any other normal girl at Yokai Academy would wear, However her top was short sleeved and all red with a white color with a red cross on top of the color which to Bumblebee it looked like the flag of England, she was also short which to Bumblebee put her around maybe fourteen or fifteen, she started to wake up, Bumbebee wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh um, Hi my name is um Sam and you have cashed onto my car" said Bumblebee nervously.

The girl then noticed where Bumblebee or rather his hologram was touching her causing great (but understandable) anger.

"Get the hell off of you pervert" said the girl angrily knocking the hologram away causing it to dissipate but the shockwave caused debris to fly and land on Bumblebee.

"Hey mind my paintwork" Bumblebee said crossly but then he felt a little pain as the debris caused him to get cut and leak a little Energon causing the girl's attention.

"Oh that smell, it smells so good like blood, but better" the girl said sadistically, she then got to her knees and stared to lick the wound on the car she had caused but then had a realization "wait minute he's probably hiding to grope me again, hear that loser screw you and your stupid car" she said and walked away in a huff.

"Hey wait you forgot your bike" Bumblebee tried to say but the girl didn't hear him "just in case you do come back" Bumblebee said to himself and opened his glove department and used robotic like fingers to grab a piece of paper and a pen and then wrote a note and then used these fingers to put the note on the bike which read 'Here is Your bike safe and sound when you need it — Bumblebee' he put the note on the bike he then tied it with some heavy metal chains to make sure no one stole it and then he drove on his way to the school.

* * *

Bumblebee managed to reach the school grounds he drove behind a giant wall and transformed into his robot mode and then into his human form, he then saw a large group of people looking at something, he walked over to see what was the commotion and he then saw a disturbing sight, there in front of him were Kurumu and Yukari were being worshipped and being grabbed on by freshman girls.

"Kurumu I'm such a big fan" said one girl.

"Yukari I'm your biggest fan" said another.

"No I'm your biggest fan" another said.

Bumblebee shuddered, despite how long he lived he could never understand how the same gender could be attracted to each other and behave in such a way.

"What is the matter with you, you're all girls" Bumblebee said in dismay.

Bumblebee's voice attracted the attention of Yukari.

"BUMBLEBEE" shouted a happy Yukari "nothing can keep me from you" she said and stated to run toward Bumblebee.

As Yukari was running to Bumblebee she was knocked down by Kurumu's chest much to Bumblebee's dismay, Kurumu happily went to Bumblebee, she hopped on Bumblebee and her boobs managed to cover his face.

"Bumblebee I'm so happy to see you I've missed you so much" Kurumu said happily.

Bumblebee managed to free his face and he was embarrassed and very cross.

"Do you mind" frowned Bumblebee and in shock realized where his hands were, he didn't know what to say but before he could do anything an kunai made of ice hit Kurumu on the head knocking her off Bumblebee, and standing there, was the culprit, Mizore.

"It'll be a cold day in Hell before I let you sink your claws into my Bumblebee" said Mizore.

Kurumu got up and was very angry.

"Bumblebee is mine you ice cube" said Kurumu growing her wings and claws.

Mizore then had her ice claws ready to attack.

"Bring it, Bumblebee's my little popsicle" said Mizore.

A fight was about to go down and Yukari was cheering them on.

"Come on, this is going to be the first fight of the year between the two" said Yukari excited for the fight.

But then a girl showed up to break up the fight, to Bumblebee's delight it was Moka.

"Stop please, this is not the way we should start our new year" said Moka getting between the two.

"Moka" said Bumblebee happily.

"Bumblebee" said Moka happily.

They ran up to each other happy to see each other.

"It's so good to see you again, even though it's been a couple of months" chuckled Bumblebee.

"I'm happy to see you to Bumblebee, it's wonderful to be with you again" said Moka and she and Bumblebee stared lovingly into each other's eyes, infuriating both Kurumu and Mizore.

But then the freshman girls saw Moka and rushed toward her knocking Bumblebee away.

"I heard so much about you" said one freshman girl.

"I'm your biggest fan" said another one.

Much to Moka's dismay the girls started touching her in places that made her very uncomfortable.

"Come on Moka let's go" they all said and they humorously carried her away.

"Hey that should be me there" said Kurumu crossly, she then noticed Mizore poking a knocked down Bumblebee "and why are you poking him, he's not a toy" she said crossly.

"I'm just making sure he's alive of course" said Mizore.

"Im fine" said Bumblebee getting up "I'm just happy men don't act like that" said Bumblebee.

I'm sorry to say just as he said that a group of freshmen boys arrived.

"Look everyone it's Bumblebee" said a freshman boy.

"He's the greatest" said another one.

"Not to mention the strongest" said a third boy.

"Well what are we waiting for let's meet him" said a freshmen.

They all then started to run toward Bumblebee much to his dismay.

"Oh no, me and my big mouth" Bumblebee muttered to himself and was picked up and dragged away.

* * *

Later that day the first homeroom of the year and everyone was in the same homeroom much to everyone's happiness.

"Oh Bumblebee I'm so happy we're in the same homeroom again" said Kurumu happily.

"Don't forget I'll be with you in this class as well now" Yukari pointed out.

"Great" huffed Kurumu.

"I wonder who our new homeroom teacher again" Bumblebee wondered out loud.

Just then the homeroom teacher entered and much to everyone's surprise it was Ms. Nekonome.

"Ms. Nekonome you're our homeroom teacher again" said Bumblebee in surprise.

"Why yes" said Ms. Nekonome "I welcome you all back for another year at Yokai" she said "so are we going to have a great year" she asked the students who all responded with cheers and excitement, except for Saizo who was seen with his regular sour appearance.

* * *

Outside the school a strange bat creature which looked like a hamster with wings was flying and decided to make an announcement.

"Hi readers right now I'm going to give you a recap of what happened for the idiots who didn't bother to read the first season or the movie wee" said the bat but then was grabbed by hands who belonged to a female.

"There you are a have a job for you" said the voice.

"What are you doing here wee" said the bat.

* * *

Everyone was now at the lockers and Kurumu and Yukari managed to receive a whole pile of fan mail from freshmen girls.

"Boy I sure so have a lot" said Yukari.

"I hate reading" said Kurumu dismayed at all the letters.

"What about you Mizore did you receive anything" asked Bumblebee.

Mizore looked and it seemed she didn't have anything except for one letter.

"I juts got one letter" said Mizore and she preceded to open it and took a few seconds reading it "it's from another stalker, she or he admires my work as a stalker and that we should team up some time" Mizore read aloud "I am oddly okay with what is suggested after reading it" she said.

"I'm just glad I don't have anything" said Bumblebee but just as he said that letters came out of his locker like a tsunami "I really do need to be quiet sometimes" he sighed.

Moka opened her locker up and and the biggest pile of fain mail of them all, but on top of the pile was the letter in the shape of a hamster with bat wings.

"What's this, I feel drawn to it" said Moka curiously.

"Must've wanted this one to stand out" said Bumblebee "go ahead read it" he said.

Moka opened the letter up and began to read it.

"Dear Moka, I am a freshman girl and I think you are very nice, and you're generous and kind, and for that I must end you life tomorrow at the Welcoming Ceremony for Freshmen" Moka read aloud.

"She wants you to die that's cute" said Bumblebee.

But after a moment of silence reality set in causing everyone to freak out.

* * *

At the Newspaper Club meeting room Moka was still dreading over the letter and was being comforted by Bumblebee.

"Look it was just a horrible joke" said Bumblebee.

"Well I'm off to find some new recruits" said Kurumu.

"I'll help too, someone has to keep you in check" said Yukari.

"Are you sure you don't need my help" asked Moka.

"No I'm pretty sure we can handle it" said Kurumu.

"Hey where's Gin at, as club president he should be helping with the recruiting process" said Mizore.

"That pervert is probably trying to take photos of women again" said Yukari crossly.

"I still see he has some work to do" sighed Bumblebee.

* * *

Outside the school Gin WAS indeed trying to take photos.

"I gotta find me some sexy babes to shoot" Gin said to himself pointing his camera around and notices a girl taking a liking to her knee socks.

"Oh yes hottie you'll do good" said Gin.

Just then the girl noticed where Gin was and what he was doing.

"Would you like an eye full" the girl shouted sarcastically and kicks the camera to his face.

* * *

Later that day Bumblebee and Moka were walking down a hallway and Moka was sort of still dreading over the letter.

"You're not still over that letter are you" asked Bumblebee.

"Well, no, I just never received that sort of letter before" Moka explained.

"Look it was just one letter I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen" Bumblebee explained.

"Hello guys" said a voice and they turned around to see Ruby working a snack stand.

"Ruby what are you doing working there" asked Bumblebee.

"Well ever since taking up work for the Director I'm taking any odd jobs and well as you may know it's a long story" said Ruby, she continued to talk but was ignored by Bumblebee and Moka who stopped listening at 'it's a long story'.

However suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Bumblebee saw something behind a bunch of chips, he grabbed the item in question and much to the horror of the two it was the same bat shaped letter that Moka received before, Bumblebee opened the letter to read it.

"Dear Moka, I will murder you slowly tomorrow" Bumblebee read aloud causing Moka great distress, "Ruby do you know who placed this here" he asked.

"No I was to busy telling you my long story to pay attention" said Ruby.

"Bumblebee I'm scared" Moka said with great distress.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you I promise" Bumblebee said in a comforting voice.

* * *

Meanwhile club recruiting was going on and Kurumu and Yukari were wearing maid outfits and giving out free papers in an attempt to recruit new members.

"Join our club today" said Kurumu flirtatiously.

"And get a free paper" added Yukari.

Two boys from the crowd got a paper and proceeded to read it.

"This looks interesting" said one of the boys.

"I might even consider" said the other one.

As the two boys walked out of the crowd a commotion was going on which both Kurumu and Yukari turned around to see, the same girl that Bumblebee and Gin had encountered before had taken a paper and was commenting on it rudely.

"This paper is terrible, these dumb articles are life something a gardener would make" the girl said crumbling the paper up and then walking away.

"Why that no good brat" said Kurumu angrily.

"Let's get her" said Yukari.

But before they could go after the girl they were stopped by many students wanting a paper much to their dismay.

* * *

Evening came and Bumblebee and Moka were walking back to the dorms both exausted from the hard day.

"Moka I'm trying my best to make you feel safe honestly" said Bumblebee.

"I know you are Bumblebee I just don't know how I can feel better knowing someone wants to kill me" said Moka.

"You know you don't have to come to the ceremony, I can use that advantage to make sure nobody tries anything" said Bumblebee.

Moka didn't respond she stammered over her words in fear.

"B-B-B-Bumblebee on your back" Moka said in fear.

Bumblebee turned around and much to his horror there was another letter on his, Bumblebee grabbed it off his back he almost didn't read it, but something told him he had to.

"Moka the ceremony will be your downfall tomorrow" said Bumblebee.

Moka only ran away back to her dorm in terror screaming all the way there, Bumblebee reached out but failed to get her, so all he could do now was just go back to his dorm, there was really nothing else he could do today.

* * *

Nightfall came, Bumblebee was trying to get some sleep, a part of him missed having his own room instead of sharing a hangar or a garage back at Area 51, but at the same time he couldn't help but worry about Moka, sure the first letter could count as a joke, but things were getting serious now, he was amazed how someone put a note on his back without either him or Moka noticing, he got out of his bed and looked out the window to see if Moka was still up as well, to his relief she was up safe and sound, both made eye contact with each other, Bumblebee waved to Moka, Moka waved happily back.

Meanwhile down in the courtyard Mizore was doing her nightly spying on Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, goodnight my love" said Mizore.

Mizore then heard a rustling noise coming from the bushes and a girl taking to herself.

"God damned it where is it, which room" the girl said to herself.

Mizore decided to go confront the girl.

"What do you think you're doing here" Mizore asked.

"Well what do you think you are doing" the girl asked back.

"I'm here to look at the one I love" Mizore replied.

The girl laughed as if the funniest joke in the world was told.

"The one you 'love', you're a sicko" the girl said in a mocking tone.

"I was going to let this slide but you've got on my bad side" said Mizore firing icicles at the girl, but the girl easily dodged causing the icicles to hit a nearby tree and the girl disappeared like a ninja much to Mizore's amazement.

* * *

The next morning Bumblebee was getting ready for the day, he saw Moka and went over to talk to her , but when Moka turned around she looked like a mess, her eyes were baggy a sign that she didn't get any sleep much to Bumblebees horror.

"Good morning Bumblebee" Moka said weakly.

"Moka what happened" Bumblebee asked with concern.

"I didn't get any sleep last night thanks to getting all these" Moka explain holding a whole pile of threatening letters much to Bumblebee's horror.

* * *

Moka was trying to go to sleep but just as she was about to a knock came from her door, she got up to answer it and a female student was standing there with a threatening letter.

"Sorry to bug you Moka but this came for you" said the female student.

Ten minutes later Moka still couldn't get any sleep another knock came from the door and Moka got up to answer it and there was another female student with a threatening letter.

"Sorry to bug you but this is for you" said the other female student, Moka was now starting to get anxious.

Another ten minutes later Moka had the two letters at the end of her bed, once again another knock came from the door and Moka once again got up to answer it, a third girl was at the door with yet again another threatening letter.

"Moka this came for you" said the third girl, Moka could only scream in horror.

Soon more and more threading letters came to the point where she could swim in them.

"I kept receiving them every ten minutes for the whole night" Moka explained.

* * *

"Oh Bumblebee I'm so scared for my life" Moka said on the verge of a breakdown.

"This is ridiculous that someone is so obsessed with wanting to kill you" said Bumblebee grabbing Moka's hands "I swear on my life I'll do what ever to keep you sake" he said.

* * *

Later that day Bumblebee and Moka meet up with the others, Moka was hysterical.

"Look I need all of you to help me please" Bumblebee pleaded.

"I guess we'll help even though this could help reduce competition" said Kurumu while Bumblebee shot her a glare "kidding" she said.

"So what do you guys think we're looking for" Bumblebee asked.

"Well there was this girl with orange hair that was looking for a room last night, she was really fast, managed to dodge my icicle attack" said Mizore.

"Now that you mention it there was a similar looking girl yesterday" said Kurumu.

"Yeah and she disrespected our paper" said Yukari.

Suddenly the all heard a noise coming from the auditorium and they ran to check it out.

* * *

In the auditorium the mystery girl and two male students were having a fight, chairs were tossed all over the place, the group entered and saw the girl in front of the two male students.

"I think I know her" Moka thought to herself.

"You won't get for attacking us" said the male student to the left.

"Is it really a crime for thinking you're cute" said the male student to the right.

"You please you both are ugly as sin" the girl mocked.

"Guess what rule number one is to stay in human form at all times" said the male student to the left.

"Except on special circumstances which is you insulting us" said the male student to the right.

Both started to transformer into their monster forms, the male student to the left transformed into a red Cyclops looking monster, while the male student to the right transformed into (what Bumblebee thought looked like) a Frankenstein's monster but with purple skin, both were now at a reasonably large size and they started to chase the girl who managed to dodge every punch they threw at her.

"Stop running" said the Frankenstein's monster.

"We are both A Class monsters" said the Cyclops.

"A Class monsters, you're even more pathetic" the girl mocked.

"It's horrible those two boys did some horrible flirting and leering and that girl attacked them" said Ms. Nekonome in a panic.

As the commotion was going on everybody started to realize that this girl is the same one that each have encountered before.

"I saw her outside the grounds she ruined my paint work" said Bumblebee.

"That brat insulted our paper" said Kurumu.

"I encountered her outside in the courtyard" said Mizore.

Gin was taking pictures of the whole fight, he pulled out some previous photos from yesterday.

"I know those knee socks anywhere she's the girl in this photo" said Gin showing off the photo to the group.

Not surprisingly both Kurumu and Yukari precede to death him up for those photos.

"Such violence is this the girl that threatened Moka yesterday" Bumblebee questioned to himself, he looked over to see Moka, standing still with fear, Bumblebee wondered whether she knew this girl or not, but Bumblebee could tell from her body language that it was a possibility.

"Why is she here" Moka thought to herself.

More chairs where thrown, the girl threw a chair at the Cyclops but the Cyclops dodged and it hit Bumblebee's face.

"Ow god damn it" said Bumblebee in pain, he covered his head with one hand and used his other hand flinging it around accidentally taking Moka's rosary off causing Inner Moka to come out.

The transformation caused everything to stop and all eyes were now on Inner Moka, even the mystery girl took notice of what was going on, Inner Moka walked towards the two monster while the freshmen girls stared to worship her.

"She's Awesome" said one freshman girl.

"Such power" said another.

As the girls were fawning Inner Moka stopped and stood right in front of the two students and started to speak.

"You all new students pay attention, you're in high school now so you all better behave or you will have to deal with me" said Inner Moka, she then turned to face the two students "as for you two, knock it off" she said.

Inner Moka then spun and kicked the two delinquents down before they could react causing a huge gust of wind, and much to Bumblebee's dismay it caused all the female students' skirts to go up, Gin was very happy at the sight, gleefully taking pictures.

"Awesome, just awesome" Gin laughed, but then a chair hit him in the face knocking him out.

Inner Moka turned to face the students.

"Understand" Inner Moka asked in a serious tone.

All the students were chanting "We do" over and over again, while the mysterious girl was no where to be seen.

* * *

A couple of hours later Inner Moka was sealed off and the group was now outside the ceremony was done and Bumblebee and his friends were leaving.

"The ceremony went off without a hitch" Mizore said.

Moka was holding her and on the verge of falling asleep.

"Are you okay Moka you don't look so good" asked Yukari.

"She didn't get any sleep last night, all that fighting must've made it worse" Bumblebee explained.

Bumblebee stopped Moka causing everyone to stop walking, he could tell that when Moka saw that mysterious girl something was not right.

"Who is that girl yo seem to know her" Bumblebee asked Moka in a serious tone.

Moka was quiet for a moment, but she decided to be brave and speak up.

"Well you see she's" said Moka but before she could finish a familiar voice interrupted her"

"I'm her worst nightmare" said the voice.

Everyone turned around to see the girl standing in front of them, The Bat flew in and spoke.

"Fools I was the one who delivered the letters wee" said The Bat.

"Everyone needs to run" said Moka in fear.

"What do you mean Moka who is she" asked Bumblebee.

"How you bothered to read all my letters" the girl asked. "No matter the time to wipe my sister off the face of the Earth" the girl declared.

Everyone was shocked when the girl called Moka her sister especially Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee please protect me" Moka pleaded but then she bit Bumblebee's neck.

"Is this really the appropriate time" Bumblebee asked.

* * *

Next Episode: Little Sister and a Vampire.


	3. Little Sister and a Vampire

Everyone was shocked that Moka had a little sister, she never brought the subject up before, but no one was more shocked than Bumblebee, to Bumblebee this was the girl who had wanted to kill her, and this was the girl he had first encountered in the forrest and she was right under his nose.

"Kokoa please stop this" Moka begged.

"You don't know how long I have waited for this day, the day I finally wipe you off the face of the Earth" said Kokoa with confidence in her voice.

Kokoa then jumped in the air and proceeded to dive-kick at Moka but, was saved by the last minute by Bumblebee by pushing her out of the way, instead of hitting Moka she smashes through several trees, Kokoa came out of the tress' wreckage surrounded by purple aura with an evil look on her face.

"Kokoa your power is so strong wee" said the bat.

"God doesn't that creature ever shut up" Bumblebee thought to himself.

"God damn it why aren't you fighting like when we were kids" asked Kokoa in a frustrated tone.

Kokoa then picked up a knocked down tree, impressing Bumblebee with her strength as it was a heavy looking tree, Kokoa then smashed down the tree as hard as she could causing the tree to be in pieces causing the surrounding ground to shake knocking everyone away.

"Hey did anyone see where Mizore went" asked Yukari getting up.

Mizore in fact was hiding from the battle near some more trees watching or stalking who knows.

Kokoa then went to a trash pile and picked up a desk and started swinging it around like a madwoman and began charging at Moka, Bumblebee secretly turned his left hand into his blaster and aimed at Kokoa although he could've easily shot and defeated Kokoa he couldn't bring himself to hurt his best friend's sister so he turned his hand back to normal, since Bumblebee didn't fire his blaster he was hit in the face with the desk and knocked over much to everyone's shock.

"Bumblebee are you okay" asked Yukari with concern.

Bumblebee got up holding his face.

"Ow am I bleeding" asked Bumblebee letting go of his nose and when he did Energon started to come out of it.

Kokoa then smelled the Energon and became attracted to the smell, she went over to Bumblebee and much to his dismay started to get uncomfortably close to his wounded face.

"Oh that smells good" said Kokoa drooling over the smell but before she could do anything to Bumblebee she was knocked away with a chair by Kurumu.

"Piss off brat" said Kurumu.

Moka got down to check on Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee are you okay" asked Moka.

"I'm fine just give me a minute" said Bumblebee.

But then Moka smelled the Energon as well.

"The smell is pretty good, I think I might just lose control" said Moka with crazy eyes, but before Moka could do anything she was knocked away with the chair as well.

"Not on my watch" said Kurumu.

"Yep they are definitely sisters" Bumblebee thought sarcastically.

Kokoa then quickly came back for revenge.

"I'm going to get you back for that" said Kokoa in an angry tone.

Suddenly before anymore fighting could happen a voice yelled near them.

"Hey you" said the voice, everyone turned around to see Mr. Kotsubo.

"Mr Kotsubo" Bumblebee said to himself.

"Oh no I hate that asshole" said Mizore preceding to hide behind the trees again.

"Why are you not in class miss, miss" said Mr. Kotsubo stammering over his words trying to figure out a name "uh what is your name" he asked.

"I have an answer for that" said Ruby appearing out of nowhere "this is Kokoa Shuzen" she explained.

"Shuzen" said everyone who was very confused.

"Must be a half sister" Bumblebee thought to himself.

"What are you even doing here" asked Kurumu.

"Well you see it's a long story said Ruby and she started telling the story but sadly no one was paying attention.

"Well whatever, get back to class or it's two weeks detention" said Mr. Kotsubo seriously.

"I'll be back Moka and next time I will wipe you out" smirked Kokoa and she walked back to her class leaving everyone in a confused state.

* * *

About two hours later everyone was in the infirmary Yukari was tending to Bumblebee's face using her magic since Bumblebee was made of metal despite Bumblebee protests.

"I told you already I'm fine just let it heal on it's own" Bumblebee pleaded.

"Maybe I can help" Moka said but then she sniffed the smell from Bumblebee's wound and started drooling, just then Kurumu held Moka back before she could do anything.

"Absolutely not I'm not letting you suck on him again" said Kurumu.

"Think it's better we fix you up now" said Yukari.

Bumblebee couldn't help but agree silently, but the question still remained, who was Moka's sister?

"So Moka who is this little sister, why do you two have so much bad blood" Bumblebee asked.

Moka was quiet for a moment, she herself couldn't explain this, she had hoped that Kokoa wouldn't have found her, but now she was surrounded by true friends who she could talk to.

"Well you see me and Kokoa have different mothers which is why we have different last names" Moka explained.

To Bumblebee that didn't make much sense, usually it was different fathers is why half siblings have different last names so he guessed that in the monster world things were different.

"I have two other siblings including Kokoa, Kokoa is the youngest out of all four siblings while I am the third youngest, my memories are a little hazy but I remember Kokoa would always wanting to fight me but she never won once" Moka explained.

* * *

Years ago in the family mansion young Moka and Kokoa were sparring and Kokoa was once again defeated.

"You can try all you want but you're never going to beat me" said young Moka.

"No let's go again I can beat you" said young Kokoa.

"I beat her every single time because my abilities weren't sealed yet" Moka continued to explain "then the day came where I left the family house" she continued to tell.

Kokoa was defeated again with ease much to her dismay.

"You have to stop this you know" said young Moka calmly.

"Let's fight again now" said young Kokoa.

"Soon there won't be a next time you know" said young Moka.

"What do you mean" asked young Kokoa.

"Next week I will be leaving this house to move in with my mother in the human world, I will also be having my powers sealed" young Moka explained.

Kokoa was clearly distraught that she wouldn't be fighting her sister anymore.

"No I will hunt you down and fight you no matter what until I beat you" young Kokoa said angrily.

When the time finally came for Moka to leave, Kokoa chased the leaving car down with a mace and tripped over and looked on with anger in her eyes, she was determined to keep her promise to follow Moka and beat her.

"Since my powers were sealed I wasn't able to fight back" Moka explained.

Moka told stories including Kokoa terrorizing her with props from Scream, A Nightmare on Elm Street, and how Kokoa chased her with a chainsaw like the scenes from Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Bumblebee didn't know wether this was just Moka's wild imagination or if those stories were real.

* * *

"And now Kokoa has come to Yokai just to fight you" said Yukari with much confusion.

"That would be correct" sighed Moka.

Bumblebee found it funny that Kokoa came to Yokai just to fight Moka, but at the same time it wasn't, from what he saw Kokoa was serious and dangerous, and deep down Bumblebee sensed that Kokoa coming to Yokai just to fight didn't make much sense and deep down he knew there was more to the story.

"I can always freeze her for you if you want" Mizore suggested.

"No she might be bad but she's still my sister" said Moka.

"Question is when will the next fight be" Bumblebee said.

As he said that the bat returned suddenly out of the ceiling.

"That fight is now wee" said the bat "oh miss Kokoa they're here wee" he said.

Kokoa crashed through the ceiling seconds later and landed on the floor with ease.

"Well done Kou now come here" said Kokoa.

She then grabbed Kou and he transformed into a giant hammer much to everyone's surprise.

"Bumblebee that bat has the same abilities as you" said Kurumu.

"Is it another Cybertronian" asked Yukari.

"No that thing is too organic, but now is not the time to think about that" said Bumblebee.

Kokoa then started to smash everything in the room trying to hit Moka.

"Man this bitch is nuts" Mizore said.

Everyone then ran to the hallway.

"Moka do something about you're sister" said Kurumu.

"Okay" said Moka and then she got into a fighting stance.

Kokoa laughed maniacally while heading straight towards Moka, Moka started to get scared of how Kokoa was acting, as Kokoa got closer and closer Moka just couldn't fight her and preceded to run away.

"I'm sorry everyone I just can't" Moka said running away with fear "Bumblebee come with me" she said grabbing Bumblebee's right hand and the two ran away.

Kurumu, Yukarı, and Mizore wee scared of what Kokoa would do to them, but much to their surprise and dismay, Kokoa ran right past them and ignored them, clearly having no interest in them, just Moka.

As Bumblebee and Moka ran outside they ran into three of Moka's fans.

"Look girls it's Moka" said one fan with happiness.

"Sorry can't talk right now" said Moka running out of breath.

Bumblebee and Moka ran past the excited fan girls but then they were knocked away by Kokoa.

"I swear on my life Moka I will wipe you off the face of the Earth" said Kokoa with a menacing voice.

* * *

Later that day in the teacher's lounge Ms. Nekonome was about to have some fried fish until Mr. Kotsubo and Ms. Kagome came to her desk.

"Oh Mr. Kotsubo, Ms. Kagome what can I do for you" asked Ms. Nekonome.

"Yes we need your help with one of the new students Kokoa Shuzen" said Mr. Kotsubo.

"She is causing a lot of problems lately like almost ruining the ceremony" said Ms. Kagome.

"It can't be that bad" said Ms. Nekonome.

Then they all heard banging sounds coming from the walls causing them to crack and and causing plaster falling down.

"Looks like she is causing more problems" said Mr. Kotsubo.

"You need to help us take care of this scandal now" said Ms. Kagome.

"But" said Ms. Nekonome but she did a sad "meow" nodding agreeing to help with the problem.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bumblebee and Moka stopped to rest with Kokoa no where in sight.

"It's okay Moka I think we lost her" said Bumblebee.

"She doesn't know the whole layout yet so it might be awhile before she finds us" said Moka.

But then Kou the bat returned to their location to give them away.

"Miss Kokoa they're over here wee" said Kou.

"Well done Kou" said Kokoa, she tried to attack Moka from the air but Bumblebee grabbed Moka and shove her out the way just in time.

Kokoa grabbed Kou again and Kou transformed into a baseball bat with spikes.

"I'm going to get you now" said Kokoa.

Just then Kurumu and Yukari showed up for some reason dressed as superheroes.

"You want attack them while we're around" said Yukari heroically.

"We will stop you for we are" said Kurumu but before she could finish Kokoa attacked them.

"Shut up and stay out of this" said Kokoa angrily.

Mizore appeared out of the corner with her ice claws ready.

"Looks like no one can handle this brat, looks like I'll have to freeze you to teach you a lesson" said Mizore ready to attack Kokoa.

"I'm ready to take her" said Kurumu.

"Let's get her" said Yukari.

They then started to charge at Kokoa until Moka spoke up.

"Please don't hurt her she is still my sister after all" pleaded Moka causing everyone to stop where they were.

However, since they stopped this gave Kokoa the opportunity to attack Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore with the bat.

"That hurt" coughed Kurumu.

"No kidding" said Mizore.

However everyone saw a sight on the roof, it was Gin and Ruby.

"Sorry we're late guys but no things are going to get taken care of" said Gin.

"We are going to bring the heat" said Ruby.

"Even Kokoa can't stand up to powerful monsters like Gin and Ruby" said Bumblebee.

"Are you ready Ruby" asked Gin.

"Ready as I'll ever be" said Ruby.

They both then leaped foward as if to attack Kokoa but instead Ruby quickly stripped down for Gin to take photos of her.

"Oh yes you are one sexy babe" said Gin.

"Your wish is my command Gin" said Ruby doing more sexy poses.

"What are they doing" Kokoa wondered "oh well no more distractions" she said ready to attack the gang again but much to her surprise they were gone.

* * *

Soon everyone was hiding in an equipment box in the gym, Bumblebee didn't like hiding especially in crowded areas, he also didn't like how four females were rubbing on him, he felt like he could take on Kokoa easily and teach her a lesson, this was tedious to him, but for Moka's sake he decided to play along for now.

"Kokoa is way to persistent you know" said Mizore.

"Yeah well what you said is a bad sign when a stalker says someone else is too persistent" said Kurumu who was very uncomfortable being in a tight box, but as long she was up close with Bumblebee it was good enough for her.

"Ssh everyone be quiet" said Yukari.

Everyone heard footsteps coming from the entrance of the gym, a moment later the shadowy figure of Kokoa was in the doorway, everyone was very quiet and still, trying not to breathe, much to everyone's relief she left the gym entrance seconds later, to everyone in the box it felt like an eternity, everyone got out of the box thankful they didn't get caught, but Moka knew what she had to do for all this madness to stop.

"I'm going to face her" said Moka seriously.

"But Moka you can't" pleaded Bumblebee, he knew that unlike Inner Moka, Outer Moka wouldn't stand a chance.

"I have to, I don't want any of you to get hurt by her" said Moka.

"But I don't want you to get hurt by her" Bumblebee pleaded.

"Don't worry about me Bumblebee, the same goes for you all" said Moka.

Moka ran to the gym entrance but she turned around to face them again.

"Don't worry if anyone can get through to her it's me, so for your sakes please don't follow me" said Moka with a wee smile.

Bumblebee ignored what Moka said and started to follow her but was stopped by Yukari.

"What do you think you're doing, you heard what Moka said" said Yukari.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing we all know she can't take Kokoa by herself" said Bumblebee and then he proceeded to continue following Moka to where Kokoa was.

* * *

Outside in the forrest Moka and Kokoa were standing face to face making perfect eye contact, Kokoa had waited for this for a long time now.

"I want to end our fights once and for all" said Moka.

"About time we fight for real" said Kokoa smugly.

Kokoa took a hold of Kou and Kou transformed into a giant mace with large spikes and started attacking Moka, Moka dodged two swings very weakly, she grabbed a piece of a broken metal fence in an attempt to defend herself, Kokoa was not pleased and was very angry Moka wasn't trying.

"Damn it why won't you fight like you used to" Kokoa said angrily.

Kokoa managed to back Moka into a corner and used the mace to knock the piece of fence out of Moka's hands, Moka was now on her knees waiting for Kokoa to strike, Kokoa then tried to hit Moka but she stopped just as the mace was about to strike Moka.

"What are you waiting for" asked Moka "I'm here at your mercy, it may not look like it but it tried I really did" she said softly.

"You jerk" Kokoa said softly, Moka looked up and much to her surprise and sadness, Kokoa was in tears "Why can't you fight me anymore, not only that but, you dare leave, you left me alone in that house and you didn't care" she cried.

Rustling came from the bushes and Bumblebee, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore appeared out.

"I finally get it now you weren't trying to kill Moka, in your own little way you only missed her" said Bumblebee walking towards the two.

"You don't know anything" said Kokoa hysterically she tried to attack Bumblebee but but to her shock stopped the mace with his finger, he then grabbed the mace with his hand and easily tossed it aside.

Bumblebee then transformed from his human form into his robot mode and got in between Moka and Kokoa, Kokoa knew what Bumblebee was right away as she recognized the Autobot symbol on Bumblebee's chest.

"So you're a Cybertronian huh, I always wanted to meet one in person, although I would much rather preferred a Decepticon" said Kokoa calming down a little.

Bumblebee didn't care if Kokoa knew what he was or not, what mattered to him was to calm the situation down and end the conflict peacefully.

"Listen, this path you walk, vengeance, you will find no peace, trust me I know" said Bumblebee gently "I am very lucky to have my siblings, and you should consider yourself lucky to have Moka" he said.

Bumblebee moved to the side allowing Moka to walk toward Kokoa.

"Kokoa I'm sorry that I wasn't considerate of your feelings can you please forgive me" Moka said with sorrow and she proceeded to hug Kokoa.

Kurumu and Yukarı began crying with joy at the sight.

"Looks like it's the end of the story now" said Kurumu.

"The two sisters shall share their loving embrace" said Yukari.

Just then to everyone's surprise Kokoa laughed and kicked Moka away and grabbed the mace again to strike Moka again.

"That isn't why I chased you all the way here" said Kokoa ready to hit Moka, Bumblebee ran to save Moka "I just want you to die" she said angrily and she proceeded to strike down both Bumblebee and Moka with the giant mace much to their friend's horror.

"Oh no they're flatter than a pancake" said Yukari with fear.

However a familiar voice came from the bottom of the crater that the mace created.

"Really Kokoa, I'm surprised that you want to kill me" said the voice.

The mace was lifted up by none other than Inner Moka, in front of Bumblebee who managed to take the rosary off, and to the relief of of everyone they weren't hurt.

"Even if you're my sister I will knock any one who flashes their fangs at me" said Inner Moka she then preceded to knock Kokoa into the nearby trees.

Bumblebee tried to go after Kokoa but Inner Moka stopped him.

"Be careful Bumblebee, Kokoa will not go down so easily" said Inner Moka.

Kokoa came out of the trees growling loudly surrounded by the aura, Bumblebee knew deep down things were going to get ugly.

"That's it Kokoa come to me we can fight as long as you want" said Inner Moka ready to fight Kokoa.

Kokoa continued to growl, but then what happened next no one could explain everything stopped and then what Kokoa did was very surprising she just ran up and hugged Inner Moka.

"Big sister" Kokoa cried out with happiness, Kokoa just showed affection to Inner Moka like a puppy.

Everyone including Bumblebee was very confused.

"I don't get it" Bumblebee said bluntly.

Inner Moka was also confused.

"Kokoa just awhile ago you wanted to kill me" said Inner Moka.

"No sister I just wanted to get rid of the fake sister" said Kokoa still showing Inner Moka affection.

"So she just wanted the Moka she knew when she was little all this time" said Yukari

"She's a pain for wanting to see the mean Moka over the nice we all know and love" said Mizore.

"Kokoa I want you to have both listening ears on when I say this" said Inner Moka causing Kokoa to stop and listen "I am no longer the same person as you remember anymore, I've changed and you should too" she said coldly, Inner Moka picked up the rosary sealing herself again causing Moka to become unconscious causing Bumblebee to transform back to his human form to take care of Moka and everyone else to tend to her.

Kokoa was upset by what Inner Moka told her.

"Your friends have made you weak, I'll, I'll" Kokoa stammered but then fainted causing Kou to tend to her.

"Miss Kokoa are you okay wee" said Kou in a panicked tone.

* * *

Bumblebee carried the sleeping Moka back and everyone was wondering why Moka was out cold for a long time.

"Why is Moka out for that long" Yukari wondered.

"Looks like the lack of sleep and all the action exhausted her greatly today" Bumblebee explained.

As Bumblebee carried Moka he remembered what Kokoa had said and wondered to himself where Moka had come from, suddenly Moka woke up a little bit.

"Bumblebee" Moka said softly.

"Moka" said Bumblebee.

The two looked at each other Moka bit him.

"You're asleep how are you doing this" said Bumblebee in pain.

Unknown to anybody a hooded figure was watching them from a hilltop.

"I have you now Bumblebee" said the figure.

* * *

Next Episode: Vigilante and an Autobot


	4. Vigilante and an Autobot

The sun was just about to set on Yokai, running near the dorms a male student was running from Satoshi, Satoshi was once a member of Security Committee, but ever since the disbandment, former members like Satoshi were trying to rebuild the Security Committee through any means necessary, Satoshi reached The Student knocking him to the ground.

"Please I didn't even do anything Satoshi" said The Student.

"Oh I believe you do punk, you owe the Committee" said Satoshi.

"B-B-But the Committee is supposed to be disbanded" said The Student.

"Yeah well I'm going to rebuild it, but first I need to take care of you" said Satoshi trasnforming into a Bigfoot-like creature, he raised his hands ready to strike at the student.

"You won't be taking care of anybody" said a voice.

Satoshi turned around to see where the voice came from but he found nothing.

"Who's there" said Satoshi.

No one replied, Satoshi simply shrugged and went back to trying to beat up The Student, but before his fists could reach The Student a boomerang was tossed hitting Satoshi's right wrist, Satoshi grabbed his wrist in pain and turned to see the boomerang land back in the hand of a cloaked figure, the figure was tall, about a few feet higher than Satoshi, his face couldn't be seen except for bright blue eyes, his voice was disembodied as if he was using a mask or voice manipulator no one could be sure.

"I'm afraid you and your Committee have caused enough trouble for one night" said The Figure.

The sun then set on Yokai turning it into night time setting the creepy stage of what was about to happen.

"I haven't even started yet, but I'll start with you" said Satoshi smiling a wicked smile.

Satoshi ran up to the figure and tried to throw some punched but each blow proved to be ineffective, the figure grabbed Satoshi by the throat and raised him up in the air, the figure turned to face The Student.

"GO NOW" shouted The Figure.

The Student wasted no time and quickly ran to the safety of his room.

"What-are-you" Satoshi said chocking with The Figure's hand around his neck.

"Your worst nightmare" said The Figure "I am The Vigilante" he or she said.

Satoshi proceeded to scream as the figure harmed him real good.

* * *

The next day, Bumblebee was getting off his last class for the day, he was looking forward to a lovely dinner of his favorite Earth foods, Fried Chicken and Pancakes which Sideswipe had generously mailed to him, just then Moka caught up to him in the hallway.

"Bumblebee since the day is done what are you doing" Moka asked politely.

"Oh I was just off to prepare my dinner" said Bumblebee "would you like to join me" he asked.

"Why sure I would love to" said Moka.

Both Bumblebee and Moka stared into each other's eyes, however Kurumu showed up to ruin the fun.

"I would also like have dinner with you too Bumblebee" said Kurumu rubbing her boobs against Bumblebee.

Despite being one of his closest friends Bumblebee still couldn't understand why Kurumu thought rubbing her chest on him was a good way to get his attention, all she had to do was say hi or give one simple hug, something like that, just then Yukari showed up and used her magic to get Kurumu off Bumblebee.

"Yukari you and your magic" Bumblebee said to himself with relief.

It got cold all of a sudden signaling that Mizore was close.

"No one but me gets a romantic dinner night " said Mizore nearly freezing over everything.

"Can we just greet each other normally" Bumblebee sighed.

"Normal isn't what I'm about" said Kurumu flirtatiously, before she could do anything to Bumblebee Yukari used her magic to drop a bunch of washtubs on her.

"Rubbing boobs on people is not normal" said Yukari.

"And droppings things on people isn't normal either" said Kurumu furiously.

Bumblebee couldn't help but smile his friends did have their own special quirks that made them special, just then Ms. Nekonome came running towards them, she looked like she was in a panic, like something bad had happened.

"Ms. Nekonome what's going on" asked Bumblebee.

"Quickly you have to come with me" said Ms. Nekonome in her panicked voice.

* * *

Bumblebee and his friends were taken to the infirmary and to their horror they saw Satoshi covered in bandages everywhere, bloodied and unconscious.

"What happened to him" asked Bumblebee.

"We thought that you might have an answer for that" said Ms. Kagome.

"What do you mean" asked Bumblebee.

"Before he went unconscious he said his attacker transformed" explained Ms. Kagome.

"So, students can transform from their disguises" said Kurumu.

"But he said his attacker transformed into a car and drove away, and as records show you Bumblebee are the only student at this school who can transform into a car" explained Ms. Kagome.

"And you think I had something to do with this" said Bumblebee with a hint of frustration "why would I attack him" he asked.

"Satoshi was a member of the Security Committee although I can't put my finger on it, I think you have issues with the Committee" said Ms. Kagome. "not only that, but there have been two previous attacks by this figure calling himself or maybe a her, The Vigilante" she explained.

"Sure me and the Committee have our differences" said Bumblebee trying not to give away the events with the Security Committee and Dead Wind "but I would never attack someone unless they attacked me first" he explained.

"Evidence says otherwise" said Ms. Kagome.

"What evidence it was just one person" said Kurumu trying to stick up for Bumblebee.

"Unless you can provide more evidence of your so called innocence in a few days you will be expelled" said Ms. Kagome shocking everyone.

Bumblebee was silent, he was in shock over being expelled but also there was a person impersonating him to do crimes against former members of the Security Committee, also he knew Starscream and Skywarp had escaped so there was a possibility a Decepticon trying to get his attention he didn't know, but he knew he had to prove his innocence.

"I'll prove my innocence, I know I will" said Bumblebee with confidence.

Each of the girls were shocked as well, Bumblebee could be expelled over something he possibly didn't commit, but at the same time they did have bad beef with the Security Committee, while the memories of their showdown was gone they still did have beef over the newspaper incident, while they never saw Keito again they did have minor threats from previous members of the Super Newspaper club, but the threats weren't followed through though, but Bumblebee to them would never take the law into his hands, the only way a student would end up like this would be out of self defense.

"Bumblebee are you sure about this" asked Moka.

"I have no choice Moka, if I don't prove my innocence I could be expelled" said Bumblebee.

* * *

Night came and Bumblebee was walking back to his room, he and his friends had spent the rest of the day trying to get evidence including interviewing potential witnesses, asking for security footage which they were successful at but it wouldn't be ready until morning, and spying on the former members to see what they were up to, Bumblebee was exhausted, walking towards him was The Student this other Cybertronian had saved.

"Bumblebee wait" said The Student.

Bumblebee almost half asleep stopped.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me yesterday, I would've been beaten to a pulp if it wasn't for you" said The Student.

"Oh your welcome" said Bumblebee and he continued on his way.

However, Bumblebee then realized that this student encountered everything first hand he had to get information out of him, Bumblebee then went back to The Student.

"Wait" said Bumblebee catching up with the Student.

The Student stopped in surprise.

"To be honest with you I wasn't the one who saved you, but the one who did has the same abilities as me" Bumblebee explained "tell me what did he look like" he asked.

The Student didn't know what to say.

"Well, I think he was the same height as you" said the student.

"What did he sound like" asked Bumblebee.

"I don't know, he distorted his voice, so maybe it could be female" said the Student.

"What were his or her colors" asked Bumblebee.

"Red" said The Student.

"I see" said Bumblebee quietly "thank you for your time" he said and he went back to his room.

* * *

Later that night Bumblebee sat at his desk and did a lot of thinking, the only possible candidates he could think of were Knock Out, Dead End, or maybe Starscream taking up the form of a car, he looked to his left to see his half eaten pancakes, he didn't feel hungry so he didn't eat the chicken (he would probably eat it another time), he wrapped up the remaining pancakes and put them in his fridge, he decided to go to bed, but as tired as he was he just couldn't sleep knowing that there was some one out on the grounds doing vigilante crimes in his name, he got up and just looked out the window, from across he could see Moka's darkened dorm, he couldn't help but worry for her, sure he was worried for his friends, but Bumblebee was more concerned for Moka, every time Bumblebee thought of Moka he would get a funny feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, but now was not the time to worry about that feeling, right now he had to focus on this vigilante.

Outside the courtyard Mizore was yet again spying on him, Bumblebee had turned his lamp off completely going to bed, to this it was a signal for Mizore to leave.

"Tonight's stalking was very productive" Mizore happily thought to herself.

However this happy feeling quickly changed when she heard rustling again, to her this was Deja Vu with Kokoa, she thought it was Kokoa, Mizore wanted revenge on Kokoa and now Moka wasn't there to stop her, Mizore ran through the bushes with her ice claws ready but she arrived to a familiar and disturbing sight, right there was a giant cloaked figure using binoculars to spy on the boy's dorms, soon it dawned on her this was The Vigilante that was using Bumblebee's identity, she shot icicles at The Vigilante but they had no affect, The Vigilante turned to face Mizore, but much to her surprise he or she didn't attack he or she simply spoke.

"Mizore always attacking random people who want to get close to Bumblebee huh" said The Vigilante.

"Is Bumblebee what he's looking for" Mizore asked herself "how do you know Bumblebee" she asked.

"Question is why do you stalk him almost EVERY night" The Vigilante retorted.

"I guess you can say I love him" Mizore admitted.

The Vigilante laughed really hard.

"Love him why, because he saved you from one encounter or just to replace someone else" mocked The Vigilante.

"What do you mean" asked Mizore crossly.

"I know what happened I was there when Mr. Kotsubo molested you we both know what really happened" said The Vigilante "you also had a crush on Mr. Kotsubo and confessed to him and he took advantage of you and the rest is history so it's your fault you got molested not Mr. Kotsubo's" The Vigilante explained in a mocking voice.

Mizore could feel the anger growing and growing inside her.

"I wonder and you must ask yourself are you still pure for Bumblebee" said The Vigilante.

"SHUT UP" shouted Mizore launching icicles at The Vigilante which once again did no effect.

The Vigilante grabbed Mizore and picked her up like a doll.

"Let go of me" commanded Mizore "if you don't I'll" she said but she was interrupted by The Vigilante.

"Or what you'll scream pathetic, no one except Bumblebee or his freak shows care about you, who will miss you nobody" said The Vigilante.

Mizore said nothing as The Vigilante was chocking her with his giant hand, only struggling to get free.

"Don't worry I won't kill you, I'll let you live in your pathetic existence" said The Vigilante.

The Vigilante tossed Mizore aside to the ground.

"Do yourself a favor and just leave Bumblebee, who won't care for you if you're impure, but then again who would" said the vigilante.

The Vigilante transformed into his or her car mode and drove away from the scene, Mizore couldn't move or say anything, was this vigilante right, was she too impure for Bumblebee? Mizore just sat on the ground and silently cried for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day in the newspaper club room Bumblebee, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were trying to investigate who this vigilante was they had their suspects which included Knock Out, Dead End, and Starscream lined up on a board, they were watching the security footage that they just received, they saw the car drive off in the distance, Bumblebee zoomed in on the footage and knew right away it wasn't the same vehicle mode as his.

"It's not the same vehicle mode as mine" said Bumblebee.

"How do you know" asked Moka.

"From under the cloth I can see the paintwork to be red, which is what The Student told me last night" said Bumblebee "my vehicle mode is a yellow sports car, this car looks to be more vintage, but with all that cloth on I can't tell" he explained.

"Wearing a cloak is very smart of him" said Yukari.

"But it still doesn't make any sense" said Kurumu "if it were a Decepticon then wouldn't the student be dead already" she asked.

"You make a very good point" Bumblebee complimented "but so far the victims have been members of the Security Committee and each victim has done things to people, so far everybody has been congratulating me and thanking me, these victims wouldn't be missed, but I'm still at risk to be expelled" he explained.

"So that means this vigilante is probably trying to help you" said Moka.

"Yes and a Decepticon wouldn't bother trying to help an Autobot like me" said Bumblebee "but I don't know, I really don't know" he said.

Suddenly Mizore walked through the door, to everyone's surprise she was missing her favorite lollipop, her face was covered in dry tear stains, she was just a emotional mess, she could hardly stand as she walked to the table, Bumblebee helped her over to a seat very concerned.

"Mizore what's wrong what happened" asked Bumblebee with concern.

Mizore simply shook her head, meaning she wasn't going to say a word.

"It's okay we are your friends, if something happened you can tell us" said Moka gently.

Mizore was still quiet but she spoke up.

"I saw it last night" Mizore bluntly said "it said stuff to me and beat me up" she said.

"Who did" asked Bumblebee.

"The Vigilante" said Mizore emotionally.

Suddenly Gin burst into the room out of breath.

"You guys need to come see this quick" said Gin.

"What is now Gin more hot models" said Kurumu with annoyance.

"No it's this vigilante, he's beating another student up" said Gin.

"WHAT" said everyone in surprise and shock.

"If we hurry we might just be able to prove your innocence" said Yukari.

Well Bumblebee and his friends wasted no time and proceeded to go to the scene of the crime.

* * *

Outside anointed member of the Security Committee was getting beaten up by The Vigilante, witnesses were doing nothing just cheering on The Vigilante on, The Vigilante tossed the Committee member to the ground.

"No more vigilante grant me mercy I beg of you" said the Committee member.

"You are without mercy, now plea for it" said The Vigilante "I thought you were made of sterner stuff" he or she said.

Three teachers lead by Ms. Kagome arrived at the scene ready to punish who they thought was Bumblebee, The Vigilante turned to see them.

"Hello teachers I was just taking care of a little pest problem for you" said The Vigilante.

"Since you've made another attack on a student you are now expelled Bumblebee and you are under arrest" said Ms. Kagome transforming into her monster form along with other teachers, they were clearly ready to deal with Bumblebee.

"Are you threatening me teacher" said The Vigilante now ignoring the Committee member and getting into defense position.

"The school board will now decide your fate" said Ms. Kagome.

The Vigilante just stared.

"It's treason then" said The Vigilante.

The Vigilante then attacked the group of teachers, to their surprise he had amazing speed, The Vigilante immediately knocked the first teacher out, The Vigilante jumped behind the second teacher and knocked him out from behind, The Vigilante dueled Ms. Kagome and the other teacher, but soon The Vigilante knocked out the last teacher leaving only Ms. Kagome and the vigilante left, Bumblebee and his friends arrived at the scene, the students were surprised to see him as one always knows that one can't be in two places at once Bumblebee made his way through the crowd.

"HEY YOU" Bumblebee shouted.

The Vigilante turned around to see Bumblebee, everything stopped both The Vigilante and Bumblebee did nothing but stare into each other's eyes Bumblebee was unsettled, he felt like he knew The Vigilante from somewhere, those eyes, those bright blue eyes Bumblebee could sense a hatred in him although he didn't know how, with this distraction Ms. Kagome used her full power and used her serpent tail to get some good hits on The Vigilante, The Vigilante was forced to retreat, he or she transformed into his or her car mode and drove away creating a big dust cloud causing everybody to cough, soon the cloud was gone and so was The Vigilante, Ms. Kagome transformed back into her human form and turned to face Bumblebee.

"I owe you an apology Bumblebee, you are clearly not this vigilante" said Ms. Kagome "but your kind will be investigated for these attacks" she said.

While Bumblebee was happy he was off the hook, but at the same time he still under investigation, all he could do was nod his head in silence.

* * *

Later that day Ms. Nekonome and Mr. Kotsubo were going through student records to see if there was another student with Bumblebee's monster form or have the same abilities, but so far they found nothing.

"It doesn't make sense we have many students who can transform into big monsters like Bumblebee" said Mr. Kotsubo "and they all like Bumblebee have clean records" he said.

"I don't get it either" said Ms. Nekonome "must be a rouge" she said.

But then she saw something strange on one file, the student whose name was Casey hadn't registered their monster form yet.

"I found something" said Ms. Nekonome waving the file.

"Let me see that" said Mr. Kotsubo grabbing the file "ah yes Casey, the American transfer student, he hasn't shown for classes for days, only showing up on the first and second days" he said with suspicion.

"You don't think it's him do you" asked Ms. Nekonome.

"It's worth investigating since almost every student has their monster type and class in their records" said Mr. Kotsubo.

* * *

Meanwhile Bumblebee and his friends were walking back to the school still thinking about The Vigilante and his or her actions.

"Can you believe teachers got attacked as well" said Moka.

"Oh well at least I won't have math class for awhile" smirked Kurumu, but as she said that she was hit with a washtub by Yukari.

"I might be clear but The Vigilante is still out there and he or she could strike at any second" said Bumblebee but as he finished saying that he was suddenly run over by a car much to his and his friends' surprise.

The car did a donut and the front of the car faced Bumblebee, soon everyone knew that this was The Vigilante in car mode, suddenly the vigilante shot a cable around Bumblebee's left leg and preceded to drive in reverse towards the cliffs, now Bumblebee's friends were panicking.

"Come on we have to go after him" said Moka.

Well no one wasted time as they ran as fast as they could to Bumblebee, Bumblebee was trying to get the cable off, he started to see the cliffs up ahead, Bumblebee continued to struggle, but it was too late, The Vigilante turned hard so he skidded to the side and missed the cliffs, his friends arrived and much to their horror they saw their friend tossed off the cliff.

"BUMBLEBEE NO" shouted Moka helplessly and she collapsed in grief.

But before there was any time to mourn a white light came from the cliffs and a cable from a grapple hook hit the side of the cliff and soon Bumblebee in his robot hopped back on to the cliff much to everyone's relief.

"It takes more than that to kill me" Bumblebee said.

"I figured" said The Vigilante and he transformed into his robot mode "but maybe this will" he or she said and aimed a blaster at Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore, but before he or she could shoot them a quick the king Bumblebee shot the blaster out of The Vigilante's hand.

"You are good Bumblebee I expected nothing less" laughed The Vigilante.

"Who are you and why are you impersonating me" Bumblebee asked seriously.

"Impersonating ha why would I impersonate you when I am you" The Vigilante said with a laugh.

The Vigilante at long last took off his cloak and what was underneath horrified Bumblebee and his friends, there standing right in front of them was a red Cybertronian, this Cybertronian looked just like Bumblebee same head, same body except everything is red, Bumblebee and his friends saw the Autobot logo on his chest.

"But why would an Autobot attack Bumblebee" Yukari asked herself.

"Hello brother" said The Vigilante in a male voice that horrified all.

The Vigilante's voice was also the exact same as Bumblebee's.

"Who are you and what are you" asked Bumblebee with a hint of fear.

"I'm hurt Bumblebee, that you would forget your twin brother Cliffjumper" said The Vigilante now calling himself Cliffjumper.

"Another brother we don't know about" Moka said with surprise.

"Is this another Bumblebee secret" said Kurumu with concern.

"But, but I don't know you" said Bumblebee.

* * *

Next Episode: Twin Brother and an Autobot.


	5. Twin Brother and an Autobot

"The day I graduated high school my parents gave me a pocket watch, it was my father's and before that my grandfather owned it, and so did my grandfather's father, the pocket watch had been handed down generation after generation, with an inscription on the back "every second is a gift" I had once been a confident and proud optimist, but soon the pocket watch broke, and I lost it, I lost time, everyone did, I think about my home and I know without question: I love this place, but there's something missing, growing up my parents always smothered me with affection, well maybe a little too much, I had no brothers or sisters, and the reason I was always smug and confident, was because I had no true friends other than one, until the day I met the egghead, through her I made friendships that would last the rest of my life, or so I thought, the day came where I had lost my friends and I had to go on my mission to save them, and then I was lost, but I was lost where I couldn't be found outside my reality, but after much pain I had reached the reality I was searching for, my mission, to find our universe's chosen ones, but they weren't located in my universe I had to go to this one to get them, this is Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, twin brothers who the multiverse had forgotten, but for the multiverse's sake, Bumblebee has to remember Cliffjumper and fast."

* * *

"Oh of course you don't remember me, no one does" said Cliffjumper.

"Is this some sort of trick" said Bumblebee now starting to get ready to defend himself for whatever Cliffjumper would throw at him.

"You know I have been watching you for years Bumblebee, waiting for the moment to strike back at you for what you have done" Cliffjumper explained.

"What did I do" asked Bumblebee.

"Why yes, what fun would it be if you don't remember" said Cliffjumper with a laugh.

Cliffjumper rushed to Bumblebee and began to fight him, but Bumblebee couldn't keep up with Cliffjumper, to his amazement Cliffjumper had super speed, like Gin, soon Bumblebee was knocked down by Cliffjumper, Cliffjumper, put his hands on Bumblebee's face and shot some sort of lighting out, this lightning was very harmful to Bumblebee who screamed in pain, Bumblebee fell back to his friends and began to have a seizure.

"What did you do to him" Moka asked in a panicked tone.

"If you did anything to him" said Kurumu in an angry and threatening voice.

"Calm down he'll be fine soon, he's just remembering all that was lost" said Cliffjumper.

"Remembering" Moka asked to herself.

While having the seizure Bumblebee was remembering and to him it was all too much.

* * *

On Cybertron in the past Frazzlion and his council were watching the events unfold through a crystal ball.

"Cliffjumper, the lost twin" Frazzlion mused to himself "he had left on The Ark with Optimus Prime's first group of Autobots how did we lose history on him" he asked seriously.

"We don't know" said Female Quintesson number two.

"But we think this Sombra might have something to do with it" said Male Quintesson number four.

* * *

Bumblebee had just finished have his seizure, smoke came from his body, he weakly got up.

"Bumblebee are you okay" asked Yukari.

Bumblebee said nothing, he was still in shock from what he saw.

* * *

"That's it Bumblebee, remember."

* * *

"I remember you now, you're my twin brother Cliffjumper, you were there with us on The Ark, we shared many adventures on Earth with Sam" said Bumblebee,

"Sam, ha, last time I remembered him his name was Spike" said Cliffjumper.

"What happened Cliffjumper, what happened to you" asked Bumblebee with concern.

"You seriously don't remember, well here's what happened smart guy" said Cliffjumper "During the battle for Autobot City Megatron had those machines, those pillars that can teleport anywhere, problem is that if done incorrectly you could be transported to another universe, which is what Sentinel Prime failed to understand, while you and I were dealing with deactivating the pillars I was pulled away into a portal by that bastard who could manipulate shadows and smoke" explained Cliffjumper.

"What was this person's name" asked Bumblebee.

"I don't know never asked, never cared, but he did grab hold of me with lightning speed and took me away while you shot the pillar destroying what I thought was my only way home" Cliffjumper explained "and then I found myself in Wonderworld the gateway to the multiverse trapped there for who knows how long, and then the drumming happened when I came across the untempered schism" he continued to explain.

* * *

"The untempered schism" said Fazzlion.

"Legend has it that it's a rip in Wonderworld, if one stares into to it they could go mad" said Male Quintesson number two.

"It's no legend, I saw it myself, but not enough to drive me insane, Elita One showed it to me before she disappeared, she was trying to seal it up but if she was successful or not is now clear, the sealing didn't work" Frazzlion explained.

* * *

"I stared into the schism and then I heard the drumming in my head and now it won't go away" said Cliffjumper "but I knew this drumming wasn't just a side effect of staring, but it was also a signal, drawing me towards something in Wonderworld, I was drawn towards a portal and I ended up in another universe" Cliffjumper explained. "I was knocked out for awhile but a kindly couple who owned the apple farm which I ended up in took me in and nursed me back to health, but the drumming was back, we had a good relationship, they helped me control the drumming that's in my head, until one day a rival farmer and his thugs came, I could've done more but since I was an "alien" in their eyes they told me to hide no matter what happened, soon some fight happened and the couple were killed by those thugs, I was so mad, I know they said for me to hide, but I went up to the thugs and killed them, every single one of them for what they did, they were animals, so I slaughtered them like animals, I hate them, and so I began my quest for vengeance" he explained.

"Cliffjumper despite what happened you can't just assume all humans are like that" said Bumblebee.

"Who said they were human, in that universe they were certainly not" said Cliffjumper.

Bumblebee was taken aback by what Cliffjumper had said, a universe where there were no humans.

"But why attack and frame me" Bumblebee asked.

"Simple, I'm doing what you and your freak shows couldn't do" said Clifffjumper.

Kurumu was about ready to attack Cliffjumper for calling her and her friends "freak shows" but Bumblebee got behind her before she could do anything.

"And what might that be" asked Bumblebee.

"I'm getting rid of the scum of this school, standing up for the weak by punishing those who would harm others" said Cliffjumper.

"I have helped punish the people that would do harm" said Bumblebee.

"And yet they get punished with "detention" and "suspension" well you know what they come back and do harm all over again" Cliffjumper explained "well no more it's time they get a taste of their own medicine" he said.

"That's not how Autobots do things Cliffjumper" said Bumblebee.

"You have no room to talk Bumblebee, did you forget about your code when you killed father" said Cliffjumper.

"I'm sorry that I killed him Cliffjumper, but he was insane and helped tried to destroy the world, in my place you would've done the same thing" said Bumblebee.

"Perhaps, but we Autobots always find another way, well no more I will not be a part of this war" said Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper pulled out sword ready to attack Bumblebee at any given moment.

"Autobots and Decepticons fight like little children over what, a cube, well I'm done with this war unlike you I will focus on protecting those who" he said but was interrupted by Bumblebee.

"By impersonating people, stealing identities thinking two wrongs make a right" said Bumblebee.

"I grow tired of talk I will wipe you out and since no one remembers me I will take your name and your identity and do things in your name" said Cliffjumper.

"Cliffjumper this isn't fair" said Bumblebee.

"FAIR" shouted Cliffjumper "I'll tell you what's not fair, being forgotten for years and nobody remembers you well my patience has finally paid off and you and not even that god damned bastard who kidnapped me is going to mess things up for me now" he said with anger.

Cliffjumper rushed toward Bumblebee with amazing speed and began punching Bumblebee, Cliffjumper then picked up Bumblebee and tossed him to a corner, the speed amazed Bumblebee no other Autobot he knew could attack him with such speed.

"Where did you get that speed from" Bumblebee asked struggling to get up.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" smirked Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper raised his sword ready to strike down Bumblebee, but much to both Autobot's amazement, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari (using her magic), and even Moka came to Bumblebee's defense by Kurumu with her long nails, Mizore using her ice claws, Yukari using a barrier spell, and Moka simply pushing back the sword, Bumblebee was amazed by how his friends were holding their own with Cliffjumper, despite being quickly defeated by Megatronus, but then again, Megatronus was stronger.

"Stay out of this freak shows this doesn't concern you" said Cliffjumper in a frustrated tone.

"It concerns us when you attack my friend" said Kurumu.

And together with all their might they pushed Cliffjumper's sword away.

"I'm not that weak little girl you met in the courtyard, no matter what I accept myself for who I am no matter what you think" said Mizore.

Cliffjumper only stared with a smile.

"I'm impressed with you four organics" said Cliffjumper.

Just then they heard Mr. Kotsubo come towards them.

"CASEY" Mr Kotsubo shouted running towards them.

"You're lucky" said Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper then was surrounded by a white light and to everyone's amazement transformed into a human for that was similar to Bumblebee's, instead of blonde hair he had red hair and freckles, but unlike their robot modes their human forms were different with Cliffjumper being a little shorter and different facial features, he even had a different voice as to not draw suspicion into being related to Bumblebee, but Bumblebee had no time to be amazed as he quickly had to transformed into his human form, Mizore once again went behind a tree to hide from Mr. Kotsubo, luckily Mr. Kotusbo didn't see them fight in their robot modes.

"What's going on here Casey" asked Mr. Kotsubo arriving at the scene.

Before anybody could say anything Cliffjumper also known as Casey spoke up.

"Oh nothing Mr. Kotusbo we were just playing around" said Cliffjumper.

"Well Casey" said Mr. Kotsubo then he realized he couldn't remember what Casey's last name was "what was your last name again" he asked.

Once again Ruby appeared out of nowhere with a bunch of student records.

"I can answer that" said Ruby "this is Casey Kasem" she said.

"Why is he calling himself that name" Bumblebee said to no one in particular.

"Why do you keep appearing out of nowhere" Kurumu asked.

"Well it's a long story" said Ruby who preceded to tell the story but once again no one was listening.

"Well Casey Kasem you are under suspicion of being The Vigilante that's been attacking the school" said Mr. Kotsubo "we would like to ask you a few questions" he said.

"I assure you I haven't been doing anything wrong, but if you need my participation I'll answer whatever you need" said Cliffjumper.

"Okay then come with me" said Mr. Kotsubo.

Without saying a word Cliffjumper went with Mr. Kotsubo but not before giving one last wicked look at Bumblebee and his friends, his blue eyes changed to yellow giving everyone the feeling that something was not right.

* * *

In the infirmary Bumblebee was lying down on a bed letting his his wounds heal by themselves but he didn't want Yukari use her magic because he had to concentrate on remembering Cliffjumper and the memories that were finally coming back to him.

"Are you okay Bumblebee I'm sorry I couldn't do anymore for you" said Moka.

"It's not your fault Moka" said Bumblebee "it's just that all these new memories are coming to me" he said.

"Who is this Cliffjumper" asked Yukari.

"And how come you're just now remembering him" asked Kurumu suspiciously.

"It's weird Kurumu, but Cliffjumper said that there was an entity messing with time, to the point where I forgot him" Bumblebee said with confusion.

"What do you remember" asked Moka.

Bumblebee got up and began to tell everyone what he remembered.

* * *

"Well having children is different on Cybertron than it is for other organics, on Cybertron as I said before we are created by the Quintessons and sometimes other Cybertronians like the famous Alpha Trion, when we are created we are assigned to older Cybertronians who become our "parents" Cliffjumper and I are twins because we share the same design model, same voice, same shape, and we both were activated at the same time by our creator, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were created by other Quintessons, but in the end all four of us were assigned to Vector Major and Chromia our parents, as the story goes we were on The Ark and we crashed, shared many adventures until the battle of New York City, before the hard core fighting happened Megatron was using pillars that our previous leader Sentinel Prime used to teleport places quicker and this was before the trans warp portals were invented, but unlike the trans warp portals one mistake and you could end up in another universe or in Cliffjumper's case Wonderworld the gateway to the multiverse, and this untempered schism I thought it was just a legend but it seems to be real now but, Cliffjumper was taken away by this entity and the entity used the untempered schism or possibly all of Wonderworld to make us all forget Cliffjumper" Bumblebee explained.

* * *

"So that's how having children and robots having parents work" said Yukari.

"How do you know he's not lying or playing a trick on you" asked Kurumu.

"That lightning he shot into me, did something, I saw things, even the entity" said Bumblebee.

"What did this entity look like and does it have a name" asked Yukari.

"This entity is a "he" and all he looked like was black smoke and his name, all I could get was Sombra" said Bumblebee.

"Sombra" said everyone with puzzled looks.

"And from what I could tell from the visions, Cliffjumper is very afraid of him" said Bumblebee.

"That evil version of you afraid" laughed Kurumu with disbelief.

"He may look like an evil version of me, but understand he's not evil, I think it's because Sombra told him to attack me and he has no choice" said Bumblebee.

"He had a choice when he decided to attack me" said Mizore with fury.

"Under the influence of someone evil wouldn't you do the same actions" said Bumblebee.

"I guess" said Mizore quietly.

"I don't know what the other Autobots know so I'll consult them later" said Bumblebee "for now be wary around him, since he's after me who knows what he could do, he didn't have these abilities before" he explained.

"But why take the name Casey Kasem" asked Kurumu.

"I don't know, but that name does ring a bell I just don't know where, the name is probably a false identity so no one thinks we're related because I don't have a human name" Bumblebee explained.

* * *

In the offices Cliffjumper was being interrogated about being The Vigilante, he had managed to answer every question including his whereabouts, however Mr. Kotsubo wasn't satisfied becoming agitated.

"You look angry teacher I did answer everything" said Cliffjumper.

"Cut it Casey, I know know you are the same monster type as Bumblebee using his identity, you're a liar and you and I both know you attacked those students" said Mr. Kotsubo in an angry tone.

"Come now teacher we both know those clowns deserved it" said Cliffjumper.

"Why you little" said Mr. Kotsubo angrily, just then Ms. Kagome arrived calmly.

"Enough Okuto, you are free to go Casey" said Ms. Kagome.

"Thank you Ms. Kagome have a good one" said Cliffjumper and he left.

"You too Casey" said Ms. Kagome.

Once Cliffjumper was gone, Mr. Kotsubo was shaking with fury at what Ms. Kagome did, he walked up to Ms. Kagome.

"You realize what you did" said Mr. Kotsubo.

"I did, Casey was innocent" said Ms. Kagome.

"What do you mean" asked Mr. Kotsubo.

Ms. Kagome pulled out a tablet and showed a video to Mr. Kotsubo showing who they knew as Casey in class during the time of today's events.

"Casey was in class during the time of today's attack" said Ms. Kagome.

"Seems he is, but we still need to keep an eye on him since he hasn't registered his monster form yet" said Mr. Kotsubo.

"Agreed" said Ms. Kagome.

* * *

Outside Cliffjumper was listening to Mr. Kotsubo and Ms. Kagome hearing that he was innocent, he then with the press of a button on his wrist he made a projection of himself, which is how he was able to be in two places as The Vigilante.

"Hound I could kiss you for teaching me these hologram tricks" Cliffjumper said to himself.

"Now that we are in the clear how about we get revenge on Bumblebee" said The Hologram.

"I think that would be an excellent idea" said Cliffjumper, eyes turning yellow again.

* * *

Later that day classes were finished for the day and Bumblebee and Moka were outside, just the two of them talking about the days events.

"Bumblebee can I ask you something" asked Moka.

"Sure Moka" said Bumblebee.

"If time has been messed with do you think memories have been messed with for everyone, including me" asked Moka.

"I don't know Moka, you seem to remember everything in your life" Bumblebee said gently.

"I just can't imagine having a lost sibling and forgetting them" said Moka "I don't think I would feel good if I forgot Kokoa or my other sisters" she said.

Moka was quiet for a moment, but then decided to ask hard question.

"Do you think I could have a secret sibling I forgot" asked Moka.

Bumblebee didn't know what to say, he opened his mouth as to answer but before he could he was grabbed by a giant hand, to Moka's surprise and horror Cliffjumper had grabbed him and started slamming Bumblebee all over the place like a toddler with a toy and tossed him to the side, Bumblebee managed to stick a good landing and transformed into his robot mode ready for battle, Moka tried to run to Bumblebee but he motioned to her to stay where she was at.

"I'll handle this Moka" said Bumblebee.

"Good, we don't need any freak shows in this fight this time" said Cliffjumper.

"Cliffjumper listen, I know how Sombra kidnapped you and made everyone forget about you, I'm sorry, I have know idea what you must've felt" said Bumblebee.

"Sorry brother it's a little too late for sympathy" smirked Cliffjumper.

"I know how Sombra gave you your abilities and your afraid of him, we can work together and investigate Sombra and maybe get rid of that drumming in your head" said Bumblebee.

Cliffjumper laughed and laughed at what Bumblebee said.

"Yes Sombra kidnapped me and yes he is scary, but Bumblebee there is another I'm afraid of, but it sure as hell isn't Sombra" said Cliffjumper.

* * *

"Don't reveal too much Cliffjumper the others must not be known yet."

* * *

Cliffjumper ran up to Bumblebee and they started dueling this time Bumblebee was prepared for Cliffjumper's super speed.

"I'm impressed Bumblebee really I am, but soon I will take my rightful place among the Autobots" said Cliffjumper.

"Yes but not like this I will consult the other Autobots on what to do" said Bumblebee.

"Oh like they will do anything to help me" said Cliffjumper with a frown.

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper continued to duel but soon Cliffjumper got the upper hand and knocked Bumblebee's sword out of his hands and kicked Bumblebeee to the ground.

"Too bad your freak shows aren't here to save you" said Cliffjumper with a smile walking towards Bumblebee to finish him off.

* * *

"No Cliffjumper you both need to be alive for what's ahead of you Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari you must help Bumblebee and fast."

* * *

Cliffjumper tried to strike at Cliffjumper but before his sword could strike at Bumblebee, Bumblebee was picked up quickly by a flying Kurumu.

"Man you're heavy Bumblebee" said Kurumu.

"How are you even carrying me" asked Bumblebee.

"I have a little help" said Kurumu looking at Yukari.

Yukari was using a spell using magic to help lift Bumblebee.

"Thank you all of you I'm really appreciate the help" said Bumblebee.

"I'll do anything for you my love" said Kurumu rubbing lovingly on Bumblebee.

Cliffjumper was furious that Bumblebee's friends were interfering again.

"I SAID STAY OUT OF THIS" said Cliffjumper angrily realizing a shockwave from his body that caused everyone to loose their footing and Kurumu dropping Bumblebee.

Bumblebee landed next to Moka and he then grabbed Moka's rosary realizing Inner Moka, Cliffjumper then saw the transformation although unlike others he was disinterested.

"I guess he's your Kokoa" said Inner Moka sarcastically.

"Well you could say that" said Bumblebee.

Cliffjumper simply pointed his sword at the two and walked towards them as if to fight them.

"Be careful Moka, he might be weaker than Megatronus but he is stronger than Bludgeon" said Bumblebee.

"Yeah thanks to this Sombra I feared he would have something to do with this" said Inner Moka.

"How do you know Sombra" asked Bumblebee.

"I can see and hear through the rosary remember" Inner Moka explained "and do you remember what Elite One said back in New York" she asked.

Bumblebee thought back to the events in New York and what Elita One had said.

* * *

 _"However this upcoming threat is not to be taken lightly, the Shadow Demon has powerful allies and will stop at nothing from taking over the Multiverse, you all need to be ready" Elita One had said._

* * *

"Sombra must be the Shadow Demon, I should've known" said Bumblebee.

"We'll discuss this later, right now we need to deal with Cliffjumper" said Inner Moka.

Cliffjumper swiped at Inner Moka but she dodge easily, Bumblebee hit Cliffjumper causing the two brothers to duel, with Cliffjumper's focus firmly on Bumblebee Inner Moka managed to get in a few hits.

"Impressive" said Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper knocked Bumblebee away trying to swipe at Inner Moka who managed to dodge and hit Cliffjumper.

"Most impressive" said Cliffjumper.

"My training against Cybertonains like you has been getting better" said Inner Moka.

"Good twice the pride double the fall" smirked Cliffjumper.

Icicles were shot by Mizore and hit Cliffjumper much to his surprise he wasn't expecting the rest to attack him.

"Now while he's distracted" said Mizore to Kurumu and Yukari.

Kurumu flew and landed some swipes on Cliffjumper's face, Yukari used her magic to drop anvils on Cliffjumper's head, and Mizore continued to shoot icicles at Cliffjumper, both Bumblebee and Inner Moka were impressed.

"They really have improved their fighting skills" said Bumblebee.

"And they have you to thank for it" said Inner Moka.

Bumblebee couldn't help but chuckle.

"You ready to finish this" said Inner Moka.

Bumblebee then set his blaster to stun mode as to not kill Cliffjumper.

"With you by my side, yes" said Bumblebee with a smile.

Inner Moka had a pink flush but quickly shook it off.

"Let's get him" said Inner Moka.

Bumblebee and Inner Moka joined the fight and all five of them battled Cliffjumper thanks to Cliffjumper's powers and Inner Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore being organics he managed to hold his own.

* * *

Outside of reality the person who was watching them knew an intervention had to be done.

"No they can't keep battling like this, it will get ugly real soon, now is my only chance I have to intervene and give them the heart."

* * *

A giant white portal appeared surrounded by lightning appeared and everyone stopped fighting to see what it was, out of the portal the armored pegasus that Bumblebee had encountered before appeared before them.

"It's you" said Bumblebee.

"Who is this Bumblebee" asked Yukari with amazement.

"This is the one who saved me from my death on the moon" Bumblebee explained.

"Bumblebee, everyone, you have to listen to me" said The Armored Pegasus trying to get out of the portal.

"Oh it's you Rainbow, what do you want" said Cliffjumper.

Bumblebee was surprised that Cliffjumper had encountered this Armored Pegasus before.

"Bumblebee, Moka the heart you must hold onto it" said the Armored Pegasus in a struggling voice.

Bumblebee and the others were speechless even Inner Moka.

"The heart take it, take it" said the Armored Pegasus.

Soon with a scream the portal and the Armored Pegasus disappeared in the flash of light she was gone, when everyone opened there eyes they saw a giant crystal in the shape of a heart land on the ground, but before they could investigate the crystal heart Cliffjumper was doing something out of character.

"What have I done, what am I doing" said Cliffjumper.

To everyone's surprise Cliffjumper's eyes turned from yellow to blue again and his face was very sorrowful.

"Bumblebee I'm very sorry" said Cliffjumper.

"What's the meaning of this why aren't you attacking me" asked Bumblebee.

"When the white portal collapsed the light caused the drumming in my head to quit for a few moments so I just wanted to say some things" Cliffjumper explained.

Cliffjumper turned to face Mizore.

"Mizore I'm sorry for what I said to you no one should ever experience what you went through" said Cliffjumper.

Mizore didn't say anything only sadly looking away from Cliffjumper.

"I understand if you don't forgive me" said Cliffjumper, he then turned to face Bumblebee "And brother I'm sorry for whatever I will do to you when the drumming comes back now listen Sombra isn't the only one you should be afraid of there are others, Sombra didn't give me these powers the others did, I can't say who they are but" he said but before he could continue the drumming came back and Cliffjumper held his head in pain and collapsed to the ground.

Bumblebee rushed to Cliffjumper's side.

"Cliffjumper I swear I will find a cure for the drumming in your head" said Bumblebee "in the meantime that couple you told me about do their exercises and maybe you won't be as violent" he said.

To everyone's surprise Cliffjumper started crying.

"They had three children I promised them if anything happened to them I would look after them, and thanks to the drumming, the others and my fake grudge against you I can't do that" said Cliffjumper with tears "Just know that I forgive you" he said.

"Thanks" said Bumblebee.

Just then the drumming fully returned and Cliffjumper found himself on the ground, he shoved Bumblebee and got up.

"You're lucky I'm low on energy" said Cliffjumper "for now just know that I will watch you wherever you go" he said.

"Cliffjumper just remember what I said and those three children" said Bumblebee

Cliffjumper stopped in his tracks, turned into his human form, and turned his head to face Bumblebee.

"See you around brother" said Cliffjumper and he left Bumblebee and his friends to go about his business.

"Bumblebee I'm sorry" said Inner Moka.

"I'll get through to him" said Bumblebee.

Bumblebee then faced his friends.

"Thank you all for your help" said Bumblebee.

What Bumblebee did next shocked everyone but made everyone happy, he wrapped his giant robot hands around his friends and gave them a big hug.

"For you I would do anything" said Mizore.

Kurumu couldn't help but rub her face against Bumblebee's but for this instance Bumblebee gave her a free pass.

"For you it was nothing" said Kurumu.

"Thank you this is made me very happy" said Yukari.

Bumblebee was done with the hug and let his friends go, Bumblebee now knew it was time for Inner Moka to be sealed again, Inner Moka picked up the rosary and turned to face Bumblebee.

"You know Bumblebee sometime we should get together and get to know each other a little better" said Inner Moka.

Bumblebee was speechless, was Inner Moka asking him out.

"Well uh yes" said Bumblebee stuttering a little.

Inner Moka smiled and winked at Bumblebee, Inner Moka put the rosary on on her chocker and she transformed back into Outer Moka, Bumblebee caught the unconscious Moka, Bumblebee then transformed back into his human form.

"So what should we do now Bumblebee" asked Yukari.

Bumblebee looked to the direction of the crystal heart.

"We need to investigate that thing the armored pegasus left us" said Bumblebee.

* * *

Frazzlion was finished watching the events that unfolded, he put the crystal ball back into the table and he stood up to faced his council.

"We have find out who these others are, in the meantime send for Bumblebee and Cliffjumper's creator at once" commanded Frazzlion.

"Yes Lord Frazzlion" said Male Quintesson number three and he preceded to go fetch Bumblebee and Cliffjumper's creator.

Frazzlion sat back down in his chair and he thought to himself, were Bumblebee and Cliffjumper's creator be the other Cliffjumper was talking about?

* * *

Moka soon woke up on a bench, she didn't see her friends anywhere, but then she saw her friends gathered around something, she went over to see what they were looking at, to her surprise it was a giant crystal heart, while her memories were hazy since Inner Moka came out but she knew this object was important.

"Bumblebee, what is that thing" asked Moka.

"That thing that rescued me on the moon came back and left us this" Bumblebee explained.

"It's really pretty" said Yukari.

"We could just tear it to pieces and make jewelry out of it" said Kurumu earning the hit of a wash tub from Yukari "come on I was just kidding" she said angrily.

"It's impenetrable anyway" said Mizore using an ice claw trying to scratch it but no damage was done.

"What do you think it could be" Moka asked.

"I don't know" said Bumblebee "but one thing is for certain, we're being watched" he said.

* * *

In an arctic setting, a pocket watch was in pieces but soon a magic aura that was violet mixed with green surrounded the pocket watch and the pocket watch began to become whole and fixed again, on this pocket watch's back was the inscription "every second is a gift."

"Don't let them bother you. They said I was weird too, if You want, you can be weird with me and we'll be weird together. Would that be okay?"

"Sombra will like that."

"Good, just don't talk too loud, my fairy friends don't like it when you do that."

"Oh…fairy friends?"

"Yes, they're all around. Be careful not to step on them. They get grumpy."

"Oh…okay, what's your name?"

"My name is Radiant Hope."

* * *

Next Episode: Mother and a Child and an Autobot.


	6. Mother and a Child and an Autobot

Early one morning Bumblebee was walking to his first classes of the day, he was felt very tired that morning.

"Man I'm so tired" Bumblebee yawned.

"Morning Bumblebee" said a boy from a group Bumblebee knew.

"Morning guys" said Bumblebee.

"So are both of your parents coming today or just one" asked one of the boys.

"My parents hold on what are you talking about" asked Bumblebee.

Then Bumblebee remembered what Ms. Nekonome had said yesterday.

* * *

"Since tomorrow is Yokai Acedamy's parents day all of you need to show your folks what a great school this is, so let's do it I'll see you and your parents in the morning" said Ms. Nekonome cheerfully.

* * *

"Oh that" Bumblebee said to himself.

Bumblebee was slow to reply to the question.

"Neither" Bumblebee said, the boys were surprised "I mean neither because both of my parents are super busy to come, yeah that's it" he said nervously.

"Dude that rocks" one of the boys complimented.

"This guy's parents trust him so much his parents don't need to come see him at school" the second boy said "I wish my parents treated me like an adult" he said.

"Well my mother is dead and my father a raging psychopath can't bring them" Bumblebee thought to himself.

"But I would like to have met your mother though" said the boy.

"Yeah same" said the other.

"You want to meet my mom" said Bumblebee crossly he didn't appreciate people talking about his mom.

"I sure would" said Moka from behind Bumblebee startling him "I really would've liked to have met your mother Bumblebee it would've been so nice" she said.

Bumblebee stated to imagine what it would be like if Moka had met his mother, he was very startled at thought of it.

* * *

"No I'll take care of dinner Ms. Chromia and do you mind if I call you mom" said Moka.

Bumblebee continued to think through his fantasy world.

"Quit it you're making me blush don't look at me like that in front of my future mother in law" said Moka.

* * *

Back in reality Bumblebee could only still think about the fantasy fondly until Moka brought him back to reality.

"Bumblebee" said Moka confused at the way Bumblebee was acting.

"Yeah it would've been nice" said Bumblebee blushing a bit.

* * *

Later that day, the parents arrived and all the students were reuniting with their parents or guardians, in the classroom Saizo was just sulking by himself.

"Shit" Saizo bluntly said.

"Wow Saizo is grumpy than he usually is do you think parents day is bothering him" Moka asked Bumblebee.

"Don't know maybe no one from his family is coming today" said Bumblebee.

"Who gives a crap about parents any way" said Saizo.

Just then a chubby woman called out to him.

"Saizo" called out the woman.

Saizo turned around to see both the chubby woman and her husband who was also a little chubby himself.

"Hi sweetie" said the woman.

Well, Saizo was so happy to se them he got up and ran up to them.

"Mommy daddy" said Saizo happily.

"Mommy" said Bumblebee with confusion.

"Daddy" said Moka who was equally confused.

"You're late I was worried you got into a boo boo and I was about to cry my eyes out" said Saizo.

"Sorry about that son" said the father.

To Bumblebee Saizo's behavior was foreign to him, but then he realized something.

"Who's coming from your family" Bumblebee asked Moka innocently.

Moka didn't reply at first.

"It's just me so I better get to Kokoa's classroom and spend some time with her" said Moka.

To Bumblebee this was a surprise Moka never mentioned her family before to him and now they weren't showing up for parents day, to him this was odd.

"Just you" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah you see the truth is I never had anyone visit me once on parents day it's the same for Kokoa so I thought I'd go visit her" Moka explained.

"Moka" said Bumblebee with a hint of sadness.

"I don't need your charity said a voice.

Kokoa appeared out out nowhere and hit Bumblebee with Kou in the form of a flail sending Bumblebee flying although being made of metal it barley harmed him, but Kokoa turned to face Moka in a threatening manner.

"If you even think of coming to my classroom you're gonna be at the business end of my little Kou hammer here and you're so gonna regret it" said Kokoa angrily and she left.

"Well I certainly regret it" said Bumblebee holding his injured face.

"Bumblebee" said Moka with worry.

* * *

Soon Bumblebee was mending himself.

"Are you okay I'm sorry you got hurt because of me" said Moka.

"It's not your fault" said Bumblebee "but what was that stuff you were saying before about how no one came to see you on parents day" he asked.

Moka didn't like to bring up the subject of her family, but with Bumblebee she could share anything with him.

"Both my parents were just really busy and so they never came to see me" Moka explained "It's been like that since I was little I'm used to it, I'm always the one nobody comes to see" she said with a sad smile.

"Not this year" said Bumblebee "nobody is coming to see me either, both my parents are now dead, Sideswipe is too busy with the other Autobots to come, and Sunstreaker is currently traveling all around the North American continent I don't know how to get into contact with him, so I guess we're in the same boat" he explained.

"Aren't you going to visit Cliffjumper" asked Moka.

"Cliffjumper hates me remember" said Bumblebee.

"Oh Bumblebee" said Moka sweetly.

"Oh Moka" said Bumblebee.

Bumblebee and Moka got closer and closer Bumblebee thought Moka was going to kiss him, but instead she got on his neck and started sucking on his energon.

"My energon huh" said Bumblebee to no one in particular.

Then much to their horror they turned to see Mizore watching them, she was inches from them.

"Do you mind telling me what you're doing here Moka" asked Mizore.

"I should be asking what you're doing here stalker" said Moka crossly.

However Moka was then frozen into an ice cube by Mizore much to Bumblebee's shock.

"Bumblebee I need to ask you a favor" said Mizore.

"Uh sure what's up" asked Bumblebee.

"It's my dumb mother she keeps nagging me to introduce you to her" Mizore explained.

"Well, sure where is she" asked Bumblebee.

Much to Bumblebee's surprise there was a woman hiding behind a desk like Mizore would and then it hit him.

"She's been here the whole time, now I know where Mizore gets her hiding from" Bumblebee thought to himself.

"Mizore really takes after her mother doesn't she" said Bumblebee.

"It's okay to come out now mother this guy is my boyfriend" said Mizore.

Both Bumblebee and Moka were shocked by what Mizore had said.

"Hold on a second here I'm not your" Bumblebee tried to say but was interrupted by Mizore.

"Sorry but can you please play along and pretend to be my boyfriend for now because I accidentally told my mother you and me were an item" Mizore explained.

"You what" said Bumblebee, he was both surprised and cross.

"Pleased to meet you I'm Tsurara and you must be the famous Bumblebee you're even more handsome than Mizore described" said Tsurara.

Bumblebee was shocked and didn't even know what to say he was a little nervous to be honest, but also he found Miore's mother attractive.

"Wow Mizore's mom seems really classy and nice, even gorgeous I can see where Mizore gets her looks" Bumblebee thought to himself.

However Bumblebee turned to see that Moka was starting to become agitated which frightened Bumblebee a little.

"But I don't think Moka is impressed" Bumblebee thought.

"Geez it was going so good for a second why does this always happen to us, though it was sweet how Bumblebee said we were in the same boat" Moka thought to herself.

"And who might this nice young lady be" asked Tsurara.

"It's a pleasure to meet you I'm" said Moka but she was interrupted by Mizore.

"She's just a super clingy groupie girl" said Mizore "She's always spying on Bumblebee like some creepy stalker" she said.

When Mizore said this it infuriated Moka.

"You're the stalker" Moka thought angrily.

And at the perfect time Kurumu appeared and jump on Bumblebee and started to rub on him.

"Bumblebee I found you hey mom quick he's over here" said Kurumu "this is my mother" she said to Bumblebee introducing her mother

To Bumblebee she looked like an older version of Kurumu and her appearance reminded Bumblebee of those girls who were in that movie The Devil Wears Prada.

"Please call me Ageha you must be Kurumu's fiancé" said Ageha.

Both Bumblebee and Moka were shocked it now went from boyfriend to fiancé.

"And who are you dear, his wannabe lover" asked Ageha.

"Oh I certainly do hope so miss Kurono" said Moka with tears of defeat.

"I see" said Ageha grabbing Bumblebee.

Bumbleee's head landed on Ageha's breasts Bumblebee didn't know what to think, the situation was very embarrassing, but he also couldn't help himself from being turned on from being on Ageha's breasts.

"I can't believe how soft they are they must be softer than Kurumu's" Bumblebee said to himself.

"That daughter of mine" said Ageha causing Bumblebee to look up "you know Kurumu she might act suggestively but in actuality she doesn't have any real experience underneath the sheets now does she, so I would appreciate it if you give her some experience" she said.

Bumblebee was speechless at being put in this situation and what was being said to him.

"So wait me have to" Bumblebee's speech patterns was just all over the place.

"What do you say to dinner sometime, you seem to need some lessons in love and I can give you hands on instructions" said Ageha.

Bumblebee felt very lightheaded and dizzy, he was close to passing out now it was Kurumu's mother out of all people hitting on him, Yukari was showing her mother and her father around and the finally reached the classroom.

"There he is hey Bumblebee" said Yukari but was interrupted by Ruby showing a group of parents around.

"Pardon us please" said Ruby "and this is one of our sophomore classrooms" she explained to the parents.

"Hey Ruby why are you" asked Yukari but was interrupted by Ruby's excitement over seeing more witches.

"Fellow witches honor to meet you it's been a long time since I've seen real witches" Ruby said with excitement.

Bumblebee was in a stupor with Moka trying to snap Bumblebee back.

But then once Ageha and Tsurara saw each other they suddenly became cross at the sight of seeing each other.

"Tsurara" said Ageha with disgust.

"Ageha" said Tsurara with disdain.

Kurumu and Mizore were both shocked at this, suddenly Ms. Nekonome came in.

"Well is everyone having an enjoyable parents day" Ms. Nekonome asked out loud.

Ageha and Tsurara just stared at each other with utter hate.

"Not her again" Tsurara thought.

"Terrific it's her" Ageha thought angrily.

* * *

Later that day the bell rang for the next class.

"That brings first period to a close now it's time for P.E. parents if you'll head to the tennis court please" said Ms. Nekonome.

Just as Tsurara was heading out Ageha used her shoulder to shove her but just as Ageha was walking out of the door Tsurara tripped her causing more tension between the two, they simply walked out of the classroom in a huff.

"That girlfriend stuff you two keep saying what's going on here" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah what was the deal with that fiancé crap" Mizore asked Kurumu.

"Well if you have to know my mom kept pestering me about my love life and it slipped out and you pretty much did the same thing" said Kurumu.

"I guess but I know that me and Bumblebee will hook up any day now" said Mizore.

"No way he's going to marry me" said Kurumu.

Soon both Kurumu and More began a tug of war contest much to Bumblebee's dismay.

"Enough both of you need to tell your mothers the truth right now" Bumblebee said crossly.

But Kurumu and Mizore were worried at what their mothers would do to them if they did tell the truth and so they went right back to the tug of war.

* * *

Soon it was P.E. and everyone was playing a match of tennis, everyone was playing hard, well expect for Mizore who just stood around and did nothing.

"A little effort would be nice" said a girl.

Just then both Ageha and Tsurara called out to their daughters.

* * *

In the forrest Ageha was speaking to Kurumu.

"What I want to know is how far have you gone with Bumblebee" asked Aghea

"Uh what do you mean mom" asked Kurumu nervously.

"Do it with him right here and right now" said Ageha.

"What but we're in the middle of P.E. right now and besides I've been trying to get Bumblebee to like me without having to use my succubus powers plus he and I haven't kissed yet" said Kurumu.

"Sounds like your relationship with him is over before it even started" said Ageha.

"But mom" said Kurumu.

"If you want him do it with him got it" said Ageha sternly.

"Yes mom" said Kurumu quietly.

"Now Bumblebee is going to be Kurumu's for sure" thought Aghea smugly.

* * *

In another part of the forrest Tsurara was talking to Mizore as well.

"I need to talk to you about your relationship with Bumblebee" said Tsurara.

"There's nothing I need to tell you about that" said Mizore.

"I want you to freeze him dear" said Tsurara.

"That's not what I expected you to say" said Mizore.

"Listen if you freeze him right now Bumblebee will be your boyfriend forever" said Tsurara.

"But mother I made a promise to him that I wouldn't do such a thing and besides he's to big to freeze" said Mizore.

"Nothing is ever to big to freeze dear, and besides don't be surprised when Bumblebee is with Kurumu" said Tsurara.

"No I can't let that happen" said Mizore.

"There's only one way of preventing that and that's by freezing him and keeping him close that's the proper form of love for a snow woman" said Tsurara.

"Then that's what I'll do" said Mizore.

"Now Bumblebee will be Mizore's for sure" thought Tsurara.

"I won't lose to that woman" thought Ageha.

"I won't lose to her" thought Tsurara.

Both women preceded to laugh maniacally their plans were falling into motion.

* * *

Soon Bumblebee was waiting for his turn for the game when Mizore called from behind a tree.

"Bumblebee come here" said Mizore grabbing Bumblebee's attention.

Bumblebee followed Mizore into the forrest and he found her posing for him flirtatiously.

"What's keeping you Bumblebee hurry up because there's something I want to do to you" said Mizore.

Bumblebee wasn't in any mood for Mizore's antics, not after lying to her mother about their relationship.

"And what might that be" asked Bumblebee with a hint of annoyance.

However he soon found a cold wind around him and in not time at all found himself frozen in a block of ice by Mizore, however the other girls were nearby and were all very cross at what Mizore did.

"What do you think you're trying to pull here" said Kurumu crossly.

"Hold on Bumblebee we'll get you out" said Moka.

"I did it out of love" said Mizore.

"Yeah in what universe" said an agitated Kurumu.

"If I didn't I might have lost him" said Mizore.

It was all chaos, soon Bumblebee transformed into his robot mode an shattered all of the ice easily, he was very cross.

"What's the meaning of this you said you would never freeze me" Bumblebee said to Mizore crossly.

"Bumblebee you're alive" said Moka.

But before Moka could go to Bumblebee Kurumu started to rub on Bumblebee making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Tell me where it hurts Bumblebee and I'll make it better" said Kurumu flirtatiously.

"You mind getting off me" said Bumblebee who was clearly not happy being put in a sexual situation.

"But Bumblebee if I don't do it with you I might lose you forever" said Kurumu.

"Do it what do you mean by that" Bumblebee asked, but deep down he didn't want to know the answer.

Kurumu lean in to kiss Bumblebee but a pan was dropped on her head meanwhile a floating hot kettle was chasing Mizore around.

"Boy can't let your guard down for a second with these two" said Yukari.

"Thanks Yukari" said Bumblebee.

From behind the trees both Ageha and Tsurara were watching the events unfold dismayed that their plans didn't work.

* * *

Later that day it was math class and the math teacher was trying to find students to do some problems.

"Who wants to solve this problem" asked the teacher looking around the room "Miss Shirayuki" he asked.

"I don't know how to" said Mizore.

Ageha was smirking at Tsurara's dismay.

"Alright Miss Kuruno then" said the teacher.

"I don't know how to either" said Kurumu with embarrassment.

Now it was Ageha's turn to fell dismayed.

* * *

Soon Ms. Nekonone was giving a lecture and both Ageha and Tsurara tried to be the one in front they kept walking past each other while the lecture was going on

"As for the author Yakumo Koizumi he seems to have quite the terms for monsters such as as he wrote about many types from faceless ones to longneck ones" said Ms. Nekonome but was interrupted when Ageha and Tsurara got up close in her personal space "you're too close meow" she said uncomfortably.

* * *

During the entire day all Bumblebee could focus on was the rivalry between Ageha and Tsurara which had now reached it's boiling point.

"I think the best way to wrap up my visit is by having dinner together and with Bumblebee of course" both Aghea and Tsurara said simultaneously much to their shock and disgust.

"Aw that's such a kind offer, unfortunately Bumblebee will have to turn down that offer because he promised to eat with Mizore and I" said Tsurara.

Bumblebee was shocked as he knew he said no such thing.

"I'm afraid you must've confused him with someone else because he promised to have dinner with me and Kurumu" said Ageha.

"Hey wait a minute" said Bumblebee.

"I'm quite sure it's Bumblebee I know who my dates are, I don't pick up random men unlike some bimbos that I know" said Tsurara.

"It must be nice to have so few dates that you can actually remember them all, as for me I get so many offers from men I can barely keep track of them" said Ageha.

Much to Bumblebee's surprise both women started laughing, whether they were laughing at each other or maybe the truth to the words he couldn't tell, but he knew that there needed to be a compromise.

"Why don't we all have dinner together" Bumblebee suggested.

* * *

It was now dinner time and everyone was having dinner, Bumblebee was sat at the very edge of the table they were sitting at like he was the patriarch of a family, but he was very uncomfortable that Ageha and Tsurara were making their feud all about him, fortunately no one said a word to him, but as if the devil heard his thanks Ageha spoke up.

"Bumblebee we need to discuss you and Kurumu's engagement party" said Ageha.

"Engagement party" said Bumblebee with shock.

"Let's pull out all the stops you two are getting married after all" said Ageha.

"Hey Bumblebee I think you and Mizore should have a lavish wedding don't you" said Tsurara.

"A WEDDING" Bumblebee blurted out in surprise.

"Of course you and Mizore are just dating right now but you know where that leads to" said Tsurara.

"I Never said we were getting married" said Mizore.

"Quiet dear" said Tsurara.

"Look I hate to break it to you but there's no way your daughter could marry Bumblebee isn't you hear my Kurumu earlier when she said Bumblebee was HER fiancé if not get the wax out of your ears she's marrying Bumblebee he'll be my son in law not yours" said Ageha.

"I would be happy if that happened but I kind of made up that fiancé stuff" said Kurumu.

"Hush Kurumu" said Ageha not listening.

"Since your breast size is bigger than your brain size let me explain something to you there's no such thing as a love affair when there's no love involved" Tsurara continued but as she kept talking Mizore decided to speak up.

"There's something about me and Bumblebee I need to tell you I lied to you" said Mizore but Tsurara wasn't even listening continuing her banter with Ageha.

Things were now becoming more intense as both women stood up now as if they were going to fight each other.

"He's marring Kurumu" said Ageha angrily.

"He's going to be my son in law" said Tsurara crossly.

"No he's mine" said Ageha.

"No Mine" said Tsurara.

And that's when it happened the two women started fighting causing a whole to be blown into a wall, Bumblebee was both shocked and cross that these were parents who were fighting over nothing, plus the fact that Bumblebee knew that they were fighting over the lies told about him, but he knew that an old fashioned brawl should let the steam out of both of them.

"Mother stop this" said Kurumu.

"Please this is nonsense" said Mizore.

To Bumblebee's shock both Ageha and Tsurara shoved their respective daughters out of their way.

"You haven't changed a bit since high school you are still trying to swoop in and steal someone's boyfriend" said Tsurara.

"You can't call it stealing when he was never yours to begin with, all you did was hang around poor Gonzo and bother him but he never gave you the time of day did he Tsurara" said Ageha smugly.

"You're the one to talk you came to him but he never looked in your direction" said Tsurara.

Then Bumblebee and his friends managed to put the pieces together and figure out their story.

* * *

 _Long ago both Ageha and Tsurara were students at the academy, both had a crush on a boy but the boy payed them no mind and ended up with another girl, both of them fought about it and soon their grudge continued on into adulthood._

* * *

"That only happened because you screwed things up and got in the way" said Ageha angrily.

"You were the one in the way" said Tsurara.

"I Hated you then and I hate you now" said Aghea.

Both Women proceeded to go on fighting, Tsurara used a giant snowman and much to Bumblebee's amazement Ageha shot lasers out of her breasts, more damage was done to the school, Bumblebee knew that if he didn't stop this fight peacefully the whole school will soon be rubble.

"Alright ladies how about we talk things over peacefully" said Bumblebee.

As Bumblebee was about to sort things out a quake occurred from the fighting messed up Bumblebee's footing so he then accidentally grabbed onto Moka's rosary and Moka transformed into Inner Moka.

"Your meddling ends now" said Ageha.

"Same goes for you" said Tsurara.

"Aren't you both too old to be acting like this" said Inner Moka.

Inner Moka's comment made both Ageha and Tsurara cross, both women were ready to attack Inner Moka and Inner Moka was ready to put them in their place.

"What did you say to us" said Ageha.

"How dare you" said Tsurara.

All three were ready to attack but as Inner Moka was doing her roundhouse kick Bumblebee got in the way and was kicked into Ageha and Tsurara, both of Bumblebee's hands landed on their breasts much to their pleasure.

"What" said Inner Moka with dismay.

"Bumblebee if things don't work out with my daughter how about going out with me" said both Ageha and Tsurara.

Inner Moka was dismayed at the sight and Bumblebee was too embaressed to say anything only managing to say one sentence.

"Aren't you two married" Bumblebee said.

Soon with magic the whole school was repaired thanks to Yukari's parents.

"I knew you could fix things up momma and poppa" said Yukari.

* * *

At the end of the day Ageha and Tsurara were very sorry for their actions, Bumblebee had a good talking to Kurumu and Mizore for how bad they were for lying and then he told Ageha and Tsurara how bad they were for letting a petty rivalry cause everybody grief, everyone was very cross including Kurumu and Mizore, they felt used by their mothers.

"You used us to carry out your stupid fight" said Kurumu crossly.

"I'm sorry" said Ageha.

"Well what about you mother" said Mizore.

"Yes I'm sorry too" said Tsurara.

"And we're both really sorry for lying to you about the nature of our relationships with Bumblebee" said Kurumu "we want him to fall in love with us naturally, not some underhanded way, even if you forced Bumblebee to become a husband to one of us it wouldn't be right" she said.

"Hey I'll take him that way" said Mizore.

"Mizore no" said Moka.

"Just kidding" laughed Mizore.

Just then Saizo and his parents were walking out.

"I hope you have a safe trip home mommy and daddy" said Saizo.

"You be a good boy now Saizo and you make the Komiya name proud" said Saizo's father.

"You can count on me daddy" said Saizo.

Just then the name Komiya was familiar to both Ageha and Tsurara.

"Koyima you don't suppose" said Ageha.

"Actually I do suppose" said Tsurara.

"Then that would make his father" said Aghea.

Then both women suddenly realized.

"GONZO" said both woman with shock.

The boy they knew a long time ago was this bald fat man which disturbed them quite a bit.

"Kurumu I beg you don't let Bumblebee get away" begged Ageha.

"Fine" said Kurumu.

"Mizore next time I want you to bring Bumblebee home as your real boyfriend do you understand" said Tsurara with a menacing look.

"Yes just please stop doing that mother" said Mizore nervously.

Bumblebee sighed he was happy this day was finally over.

"I'm glad parents day is only once a year" Bumblebee said to himself.

"So Bumblebee tell me would you rather I had parents that did crazy stuff for me or would that bother you" asked Moka.

"Actually it doesn't matter to me at all what kind of parents you have, how the act won't change the way I feel about you" said Bumblebee.

This caused Moka to flush a little and Bumblebee only smiled, they leaned in as if they were to kiss but Moka sucked on Bumblebee's neck instead much to his dismay.

* * *

Optimus Prime had gathered his top lieutenants for a meeting which where Ultra Magnus, Jazz, Prowl (HIS APPEARANCE IS FROM G1), and Ratchet.

"You are probably wondering why I summoned you hear" said Optimus Prime.

"Yes it's not everyday we have a meeting" said Jazz.

"You seem to have a plan what's going on" asked Ultra Magnus.

"Well it's about that monster world Bumblebee is at right now" said Optimus Prime "I want us to have a more hands on approach when it comes to it's information" he said.

"What are you getting at" asked Prowl.

"Well I have high hopes for that place, I hope we can turn that place as a safe haven where not only monsters, but humans and fellow Autobots can live together in harmony.

"But any human on sight will get killed and who knows what they do when they find out "aliens" are there" Prowl protested.

"Which is why we start out little at a time" said Optimus Prime.

"And how do we go about doing that" asked Ratchet.

"I have selected five Autobots to become students at Yokai Academy" said Optimus Prime pulling up a hologram of the five selected Autobots.

"Are you positive you want these five to go" asked Ultra Magnus.

"They seem like the perfect fit" said Optimus Prime.

"Wish I could go" said Jazz.

"Maybe someday old friend but not now" chuckled Optimus Prime.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about this we already know so much about the monster world anyway, how are we going to be able to get the monsters to trust us and the humans when the time comes" said Prowl.

"Prowl does have a good point" said Ultra Magnus.

"We'll cross that bridge when the time comes" said Optimus Prime "but I still firmly believe we can create great relations with the monsters like we did with the humans" he said.

"Optimus I don't know" said Ultra Magnus.

"Please just trust me old friend" said Optimus Prime.

"Okay I guess we can give this a try" said Ultra Magnus.

"Good I'll contact Bumblebee tomorrow and tell him the news, Jazz tell them to get ready and we'll take them there in the next few days" said Optimus Prime

Optimus Prime then turned his head to both Ultra Magnus and Prowl.

"Ultra Magnus and Prowl when the time comes I want you two to escort them to the monster world" said Optimus Prime.

"Yes Optimus" said both Ultra Magnus and Prowl.

"Alright everyone is now dismissed" said Optimus Prime.

Once they left the hanger Optimus Prime thought to himself, he couldn't wait to hear how the five Autobots would manage with Bumblebee but at the same time he was worried what if Ultra Magnus and Prowl were right, but for now Optimus Prime wanted to focus on the good of his plans instead of the bad what if scenarios, and he had faith that these five Autobots would do their jobs well, and to Optimus Prime he knew that these five Autobots would also be excited.

* * *

Next Episode: Autobots and a Vampire.


End file.
